Under a Sky of Cherry Blossoms
by Milly3000med-Maryeli
Summary: La vida puede ser una ironía cuando menos lo imaginas... eso fue lo que descubrió la estudiante perfecta al ser vencida y humillada nada menos que por... Obvio, es un AU... CAP11: Rival (IV parte)... cuando ella descubrió lo que sentía, él estaba demasiado molesto, y las personas alrededor no parecían ayudar mucho... "Definitivamente el amor vuelve estúpidas a las personas"
1. El Soneto de Ella

La vida puede convertirse en un competitivo campo de batalla si eres la menor de cinco hermanos, todos varones y tienes un padre perfeccionista que no se satisface con nada y que se pasa los 365 días del año pregonando a los 4 vientos los logros de sus cuatro perfectos hijos. Vivir bajo esa sombra no era nada agradable hasta que descubrí la forma de llenar el vacío de la indeferencia de mi padre… solo tenía que convertirme en la alumna perfecta.

Al principio no era conciente de ello, simplemente cumplía con mis tareas del mismo modo en que lo hicieron mis hermanos en su momento, y desde la preescolar recibí los halagos de los maestros y los comentarios aduladores de los padres de mis compañeros de clases, y por que negarlo, me hacía feliz oírlos.

Y entonces me tomé todo mas en serio, desde las clases de ciencias y matemáticas hasta las clases de arte… simplemente tenía que sobresalir en todo, esa se había convertido en la meta de mi vida. Sería la mejor en todo y a cambio recibiría reconocimiento y aprecio por parte de los demás (y porque no decirlo, también causaría envidia), creando así mi burbuja de perfección, mi propio paraíso de felicidad, a base de apariencias... porque como dicen algunos por ahí: "El león no es como lo pintan". Y así fue durante el período escolar y parte de la preparatoria, hasta que un día, llegó él y mi vida cambió para siempre…

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**UNDER A SKY OF CHERRY BLOSSOMS**

_By Maryeli_

**1st Cherry Blossom: El Soneto de Ella**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

La mañana más bella de agosto, el sol brillaba como nunca y en las calles de Tokyo aún se percibía el animado ambiente de los festivales de la época. Al menos así lo veía yo mientras hacía el camino hacia la preparatoria. Dicha total, pues ese día se llevaría a cabo el examen semestral de medio año y estaba más que segura que ocuparía el primer lugar como en los dos exámenes anteriores… aún no había nacido quien pudiera destronarme del primer lugar de la preparatoria Hokubei.

- "¿Por qué esa sonrisa tan llamativa?... Seguro que finalmente conseguiste novio"

- "¡Yoruichi-san!" – Estaba tan concentrada en mi cercano triunfo que no me di cuenta que ella cerca. Lo único que atiné fue hacer una reverencia.

- "Huh, por qué tanta seriedad".

- "Yo… solo quiero demostrarle mi respeto, Yoruichi-san" – Lo cierto es que Shiouin Yoruichi se había convertido en mi modelo a seguir porque a pesar de ser tan joven había ascendido al rango de capitán de la policía de la base sur de Tokyo, algún día quiero ser tan increíble como ella.

- "Espera, no vallas a salir con el rollo de que quieres ser como yo… Créeme, realmente no quieres ser como".

Yoruichi empezó a reír. La verdad no logré entender la razón.

- "Yoruic-"

- "¿No pensarás quedarte ahí toda la mañana? Zhuo me dijo que tenías un examen"

Repentinamente recordé que salí de casa con el tiempo exacto. Sucede que me puse a repasar los posibles temas para el examen y no medí bien el tiempo, así que me fui a dormir de madrugada.

- "¡Es cierto! Nos vemos Yoruichi-san".

- "Buena suerte, Soi Fon… ¡Y consigue un novio pronto!"

- "¡Los novios son un pérdida de tiempo! Salude a Zhuo de mi parte" – Fue lo último que le dije antes de echarme a correr. Si me daba prisa llegaría 5 minutos antes de que suene la campana. Lastimosamente a tres calles de la preparatoria había un cruce de tren y como siempre pasaba temprano por ahí no tenía idea de lo largo que era el maldito tren.

Rayos. Miré mi reloj por quincuagésima vez, solo me quedaban 2 minutos. Respiré hondo. Esta era una situación desesperada y ameritaba una medida desesperada. Apenas se vislumbró el final del tren salté la tranquera de seguridad y corrí como alma que lleva el diablo. Nunca en mi vida estudiantil había faltado a clases ni llegado tarde y hoy no sería la primera vez, claro que no. Cuando finalmente se asomó la preparatoria ante mis ojos vi con pánico como empezaban a cerrar las puertas, tomé un último aliento y trepé a través de ella (no por nada en mi familia se practicaba las artes marciales) y fui directo al área de casilleros para zapatos. Con la velocidad que llevaba estoy segura que nadie me reconoció.

Fue entonces cuando pasó, iba tan rápido que no me percaté de su presencia y terminé chocando contra él. Me preguntó algo así como: "¿Te lastimaste?", pero yo no tenía tiempo para conversaciones así que susurré un "No" mientras me levantaba y corría por el pasillo para llegar a tiempo al salón de clases. La campana sonó en esos momentos, estoy segura que él no me oyó, pero tampoco me importó solo deseaba llegar a tiempo.

Afortunadamente el maestro llegó con algo de retraso, así que pude recuperar el aliento mientras esperaba dentro del salón. Todos leían presurosos sus apuntes como si pudieran memorizarlo todo al último momento. Ingenuos. Desvié la mirada hacia el patio… los cerezos estaban deshojándose y parecía como si llovieran pétalos. Era curioso que los cerezos de la preparatoria fueran los últimos en deshojarse, yo misma me había tomado la molestia de visitar diversos lugares y para fines de Julio todos los cerezos dejaban de tener pétalos… menos los cerezos de la preparatoria Hokubei… eso era un misterio… y por alguna razón mientras contemplaba los pétalos de cerezo caer vino a mi mente la imagen del muchacho con él que tropecé al llegar… ahora que lo pienso nunca lo había visto.

- "Buenos días con todos" – Saludó el profesor Aikawa – "Siento el retraso, pero me entretuve un momento en la dirección, inesperadamente me informaron que había un nuevo estudiante en nuestra clase" – Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió – "Pasa".

Ni bien el nuevo estudiante puso un pie en el aula las chicas gritaron como si hubieran visto a un bishonen… preferí ignorarlas y seguir contemplando los bellos y marchitos pétalos caer.

- "Preséntate con tus compañeros".

- "Buenos días, mi nombre es Kuchiki Byakuya, mucho gusto".

Fue al oír su nombre que me vi obligaba a mirar quien era… los únicos Kuchiki de los que había oído hablar en Tokyo eran los dueños de los mas importantes bancos de la ciudad. "¿Qué hace el heredero de una de las más importantes familias de Japón en mi preparatoria?". Aquella pregunta que se formulaba en mi mente pasó a segundo plano apenas le vi… era… era el tipo con el que me había tropezado en la mañana.

- "Bueno, puedes sentarte en la parte posterior, hay tres lugares vacíos, elige el que agrade" – Le indicó el maestro Aikawa.

Todas las niñas lo seguían con la mirada, algunas incluso giraron la cabeza para no perderlo de vista. Yo preferí ignorarlo, había cosas más importantes. El maestro Kyoraku apareció en la puerta y le entregó los exámenes al maestro Aikawa. El aula quedó en silencio mientras el maestro repartía los exámenes.

- "El examen dura dos horas. Les sugiero marcar la cartilla de respuestas conforme avanzan, eviten hacerlo a última hora. Bien, pueden empezar".

Apenas y había escrito mi nombre cuando sucedió.

- "Disculpe, profesor Aikawa" – Se oyó claramente la voz del nuevo alumno – "Olvidó entregarme el examen"

El aula se llenó de rumores.

- "Silencio. Usted es un estudiante nuevo, no es necesario que rinda el examen, Kuchiki-san".

- "Me gustaría hacerlo, si no le molesta, Señor".

El maestro titubeó un momento.

- "Bien" – Y le alcanzó un examen – "Buena suerte a todos y ya dije que empiecen, les quedan 105 minutos".

No hubo más incidente durante el examen. Como era habitual, una vez concluido el examen, un grupo salió al patio a respirar algo de aire, otro permaneció inmóvil en sus lugares, aún en estado de shock y un tercer grupo se acercaba a mí, para consultar algunas de las respuestas del examen. Aunque ese día se formó un cuarto grupo, el de las chicas tontas que suspiraban mientras observaban al nuevo estudiante.

Cuando terminé de resolver todas las dudas de mis compañeros salí al patio, era media mañana así que tenía algo de hambre, involuntariamente vi que el nuevo compañero, el tal Kuchiki, se encontraba leyendo algo, seguro quería hacerse el intelectual, con esa cara de niño bonito dudo mucho que su cerebro sea más grande que el de una ostra. Sonreí pensando en lo fácil que había estado el examen (es un decir considerando que estudié durante semanas) y así transcurrió el resto del día.

No fue hasta la mañana siguiente en que mi vida dio un giro definitivo. Llegué temprano como usualmente lo hacía, y caminé sin prisa hacia el lugar en donde se publicaban los resultados. Como imaginé, estaba abarrotado de estudiantes, muchos de ellos curiosos pues era obvio que ninguno de ellos obtuvo un mejor puntaje que el mío, solo eran simples mortales. Me armé de paciencia y avancé perezosamente, no hay prisa además la victoria se saborea mejor despacio. El destino quiso que por el extremo opuesto el nuevo estudiante avanzara casi al mismo ritmo que yo, aunque yo llegué segundos antes, solo para observar la mayor tragedia de mi vida:

PRIMER LUGAR: KUCHIKI BYAKUYA

SEGUNDO LUGAR: SHAOLIN FON

Eso no podía estar pasando. Tal vez aún estaba en casa dormida y tenía una pesadilla. Si, eso debía ser. Era un mal sueño. No… era verdad. Y lo fue aún más cuando él llegó a mi lado y todos empezaron a felicitarle. Oprimí un puño con fuerza, dibujé una sonrisa fingida en mi rostro y giré hacia él:

- "Felicitaciones" – Fue lo único que pude articular.

- "Creo que solo tuve un poco de suerte" – Me respondió. Tal vez intentó decir algo más pero no lo escuché. Ahora su club de fans lo rodeaba y gritaba a viva voz que él era el mejor. Me fui de ahí humillada como nunca antes en mi vida, y con una sola idea rondando en mi cabeza: "Te odio Kuchiki Byakuya, desde ahora en adelante eres mi enemigo y no descansaré hasta aplastarte como le insecto que eres… lo juro o dejo de llamarme Soi Fon".

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**¡Que tal fanreaders! (cara sonriente) estaba escuchando los OST de un dorama coreano que me gusta mucho (cara hipersonriente) y bueno, espero que este primer capitulo pique tu curiosidad y quieras leer el que sigue. Este no es un fic original del todo, estará basado en mis shoujos estudiantiles preferidos, aún así espero que les guste.**

**Besos**

**Maryeli**

_**01 de Agosto de 2010**_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**NEXT: **

**2nd Cherry Blossom: El Soneto de El**

_La vida es una ironía cuando menos lo imaginas._

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**:)**


	2. El Soneto de Él

La vida puede ser una ironía, cuando menos lo imaginas. Mientras todos aquellos que me rodean creen que vivo en un mundo de riqueza, fantasía y felicidad por ser descendiente de una de las familias mas respetadas del país, yo opino todo lo contrario.

Al principio mi vida era lo más cercana a la vida de todo niño normal, excepto por los sirvientes rodeándome y viviendo pendientes de mis necesidades las 24 horas del día (aquella podía resultar realmente extenuante) pero con padres amorosos, y de repente, un día mi vida cambiaría para siempre: mis padres fallecieron en un accidente y quedé bajo la tutela de mis tíos y mi abuelo. El abuelo Ginrei es un hombre bondadoso, sin embargo, al ser el jefe de la familia tiene demasiadas responsabilidades por lo que no tiene el tiempo suficiente para ocuparse de su nieto. Con mis tíos sucedió algo similar. Ellos consideraron que al rodearme de profesores particulares y enviándome a las escuelas mas costosas habrían cumplido su parte en mi formación, mientras le dedicaban más tiempo a sus propias familias.

El resultado fue… la soledad. No importa cuanto me esforzara por agradarle a los demás o tener amigos, nunca sentí que lo fueran de verdad. Todos los padres de mis compañeros de clases ven la vida como una serie de transacciones económicas donde yo soy uno de los principales futuros proveedores e instan a sus hijos a ser mis "amigos".

Por eso quise huir de ese superfluo mundo de banalidades y me refugié en mis estudios. Cuando menos lo pensé, miré a mí alrededor y me vi completamente solo. Hasta que un día finalmente me armé de valor y le pedí a mi abuelo que me dejara asistir a una preparatoria normal y elegí la Preparatoria Hakubei, porque cada vez que volvía a casa de mi anterior preparatoria veía a los estudiantes salir sonrientes. Al inicio mi abuelo dudó un poco, pero lo convencí, y sin querer dí inicio al evento que cambiaría mi vida para siempre.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**UNDER A SKY OF CHERRY BLOSSOMS**

_By Maryeli_

**2nd Cherry Blossom: El Soneto de Él**

_Con cariño para cOnfii-momo y Bloody Shooter_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Era una mañana de agosto, el sol iluminaba el cielo y las calles parecían más festivas que nunca. Así vi todo ese día. Decidí que llegaría con el tiempo exacto para evitar las miradas curiosas y justo cuando me disponía a salir del área de casilleros para calzado hacia la dirección choqué (o me chocaron, no estoy seguro aún) con alguien. Intenté disculparme por lo ocurrido y le ofrecí la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero antes de que me diera cuenta ella ya se había marchado, al parecer llevaba prisa. Luego de ese incidente continué mi camino hacia la dirección.

Llené algunos formularios (me tomó poco tiempo) y recibí mi horario de clases. El director dijo que por mis calificaciones podría entrar en la clase "A" y mandó a llamar a mi nuevo tutor. Caminé en silencio hacia mi nuevo salón de clases. Oí el barullo típico del salón en donde aún no ha llegado el maestro y no pude evitar sonreír al ver como todo quedaba en silencio y orden apenas el maestro Aikawa cruzaba esa puerta. No pasó mucho y el maestro me invitó a entrar en el salón. Apenas y di unos pasos y todos empezaron a murmurar, y la mayoría (por no decir todas) las señoritas me miraban atentas y algunas hasta me sonreían. Aquello era algo que sucedía a menudo y no me agradaba del todo. Recorrí de un vistazo rápido el salón, no era muy grande, pero tenía una buena iluminación debido al tamaño de las ventanas y entonces me fijé en la única persona que no ponía ni un ápice de interés en mi llegada. Era la joven con la que tropecé hace un rato, parecía entretenida contemplando la caída de los pétalos de cerezo…

- "Preséntate con tus compañeros" – Dijo el maestro, haciéndome volver a la realidad.

- "Buenos días, mi nombre es Kuchiki Byakuya, mucho gusto" – me presenté haciendo un reverencia, como se estila en las familias tradicionales como la mía. Y entonces me di cuenta que el encanto inicial se había roto. Ahora todos me miraban fijamente, boquiabiertos, seguramente se preguntaban que hacía alguien como yo en aquel lugar. Afortunadamente el maestro hizo que todo retomara su rumbo:

- "Bueno, puedes sentarte en la parte posterior, hay tres lugares vacíos, elige el que agrade".

Caminé hacia el lugar que quedaba cerca de la ventana. Meditándolo un poco, en ésta época del año los cerezos de la ciudad ya se han marchitado, y el hecho de obtener una visión de ellos era todo un privilegio. Un maestro apareció en la puerta y le entregó un sobre al maestro Aikawa. El aula quedó en silencio y pronto me percaté que dentro del sobre se encontraban unos exámenes. Él maestro empezó a repartirlos.

- "El examen dura dos horas. Les sugiero marcar la cartilla de respuestas conforme avanzan, eviten hacerlo a última hora. Bien, pueden empezar".

Todos se concentraron en las hojas que se encontraban sobre sus pupitres, menos yo. Al parecer el maestro olvidó entregarme mi examen.

- "Disculpe, profesor Aikawa" – Decidí intervenir – "Olvidó entregarme el examen"

El aula se llenó de rumores.

- "Silencio" – Aikawa-sensei intentó poner algo de orden – "Usted es un estudiante nuevo, no es necesario que rinda el examen, Kuchiki-san".

- "Me gustaría hacerlo, si no le molesta, Señor" – Insistí, después de todo la idea de quedarme sentado por casi dos horas sin hacer nada no me era nada atrayente.

El maestro titubeó un momento.

- "Bien" – Y me alcanzó un examen – "Buena suerte a todos y ya dije que empiecen, les quedan 105 minutos".

No hubo más incidentes durante el examen. Tal como el maestro anunció, concluido el tiempo se oyó la campana y todos entregaron sus exámenes. Al parecer era hora del receso pues varios alumnos salieron al patio, otros permanecieron muy quietos en sus lugares, algo pálidos, como si les hubiera ido mal en el examen, y otros se acercaban al lugar de… ahora que lo pienso, aunque tropezáramos temprano por la mañana ni siquiera tuve tiempo de preguntarle su nombre. Seguramente era una joven inteligente, pues estuvo un buen rato resolviendo las dudas de sus compañeros. Fue entonces que entré en la cuenta de las miradas que se posaban en mí. Suspiré resignado, aún no entiendo porque siempre ocurre, incluso en mis anteriores escuelas. Recordé que tenía un libro de Haruki Murakami y empecé a leerlo. Me concentré tanto que cuando miré de reojo ella ya se había ido. No tuve oportunidad de hablarle durante el resto del día. Era extraño, pero por primera vez en años parecía como si a alguien no le interesara quien era yo en lo absoluto… y eso me hizo sentir secretamente bien.

A la mañana siguiente hubo mucho revuelo. Al parecer el examen del día anterior era muy importante. Debo admitir que ver a todos aglomerados frente al pizarrón donde se publicaron los resultados picó mi curiosidad y me acerqué lo más calmado que pude, al fin y al cabo solo era un examen. Coincidencia o no, ella y yo llegamos casi al mismo tiempo.

- "Felicitaciones" – me dijo ella, con una expresión de calma. Al principio no entendí, pues aún no leía los resultados, pero al girar mi mirada lo noté:

PRIMER LUGAR: KUCHIKI BYAKUYA

Estaba perplejo. Jamás imaginé que ocuparía el primer lugar en el examen bimestral del ranking de la preparatoria. Aquél mérito fue todo un suceso porque todos a mí alrededor empezaron a felicitarme. Me sentí afortunado.

Durante las clases noté a la "misteriosa joven" (no se me ocurrió otra forma mejor de llamarle) algo distraída. Y fue durante la clase de matemáticas, cuando el maestro la invitó al pizarrón para resolver un ejercicio, que finalmente descubrí su nombre.

A la hora de salida me presenté en el club de kendo. Me recibieron con los brazos abiertos después de hacer una demostración de mis habilidades. Yo había decidido no decirle a nadie que fui el capitán del equipo de kendo de mi anterior preparatoria, había llegado a la preparatoria Hakubei con la idea de tener una vida normal y eso haría.

El entrenamiento duró varias horas. Se acercaba un torneo y todos deseaban ganar. Antes de salir rumbo a mi casa me detuve un momento frente al pizarrón de resultados y entonces me di cuenta de algo:

PRIMER LUGAR: KUCHIKI BYAKUYA

SEGUNDO LUGAR: SHAOLIN FON

Shaolin Fon era… una de las mejores estudiantes. No pude evitar sonreír. La vida es tan extraña.

Los días siguientes transcurrieron entre las clases y los entrenamientos. Al haber ocupado los primeros lugares en el examen, Shaolin y yo fuimos convocados a la Asamblea de estudiantes. No pude evitar observarla opinar sobre los diferentes asuntos de la agenda, cuestionar las opiniones de los alumnos de años superiores e incluso dar sugerencias que eran bien recibidas por los demás estudiantes. Ella era brillante. Pero hubo un detalle que llamó mi atención, todos la llamaban "Soi Fon" y no "Shaolin Fon", ¿Será que tal vez alguien se equivocó al escribir su nombre en el pizarrón?

- "Que reunión tan aburrida" – Acomodando las notas en una agenda – "¿Volvemos juntos a clase?" – dijo ella apenas concluyó la reunión – "Si nos damos prisa llegaremos antes que termine la clase de Historia".

- "Claro" – Respondí mientras guardaba los apuntes que hice en un libro de Oe Kenzaburo que leía por esos días.

- "¿Te gusta Oe Kenzaburo?" – Me preguntó. Yo asentí con la cabeza. – "Yo prefiero a Haruki Murakami, ¿Lo has leído alguna vez?"

Me quedé perplejo por esa pregunta.

- "Si, tengo una colección de todos sus libros. Sus relatos son algo surrealistas, y pone énfasis en la soledad".

- "Eso es cierto" – Pude ver un brillo en sus ojos al decir eso – "Pero me encanta el hecho que aparezcan gatos muy seguido en sus novelas".

- "¿Te gustan los gatos, Soi Fon?"

- "Me encantan, pero como mi padre y mis hermanos son policías, ellos prefieren a los perros" – Comentó ella, con algo de desilusión en la mirada.

Lo cierto es que a mi tampoco me gustan los gatos. Pero preferí no decírselo.

- "¿Sabías que Murakami se inspiró en el jazz para escribir sus novelas?" – Traté de desviar la conversación.

- "Por supuesto. ¿Has oído a _The Dells_? Son una de las bandas preferidas de Murakami y realmente son muy buenos… Oh vaya, llegamos".

La conversación fue tan amena que no quería que terminara. Pero ya habíamos llegado y ella pidió permiso para entrar en el salón y yo me limité a seguirla. Entonces me pesó haber elegido el lugar en el extremo opuesto del suyo. Apenas me acerqué a mi pupitre vi un sobre rosa. Suspiré. Tarde o temprano sucedería. Cuando la clase terminó decidí abrirlo. Alguien me citaba en el patio de la escuela a las 3pm para decirme algo. Era obvio pero igualmente fui. Cuando llegué encontré una de las estudiantes de la clase "C" y me declaró su amor. Era una joven bastante atractiva, pero no me interesaba y se lo dije con el mayor tacto posible. Y esta escena se repitió casi a diario durante un par de semanas.

Al contrario, mis conversaciones con Soi Fon eran pocas, pero disfrutaba cada una de ellas. Me agradaba el hecho de que habláramos de cosas cotidianas y no de "¿Cuántos sirvientes hay en tu casa?, ¿Es verdad que tienen limosinas en tu mansión?, ¿Qué se siente viajar en un jet privado?, ¿Cuántas veces has ido a Europa?, ¿Qué se siente vivir como los ricos y famosos?"… ella jamás pregunto nada acerca de mi familia, ella era, diferente.

Una mañana de setiembre, tras recibir otra nota de alguna admiradora, caminé hacia la avenida de cerezos, ya casi habían caído todos pero aún quedaban algunas flores de cerezo. Me preguntaba quien sería esta vez y si tardaría demasiado. El torneo de kendo era en pocos días y deseaba entrenar con el resto del equipo. Una suave brisa sopló levantando algunos pétalos caídos formando graciosos remolinos, debo admitir que era un bello lugar. Y entonces la vi. Recostada sobre el tronco de un cerezo, contemplando ensimismada el espectáculo de pétalos de cerezo. Mi mente quedó en blanco y mi corazón empezó a latir de forma extraña, con fuerza, como si quisiera salir de mi pecho… "¿Acaso ella…?"

- "Disculpa" – Oí una voz tras de mi – "Siento haber llegado tarde".

Soi Fon se giró hacia donde me encontraba, ahora en compañía de una joven a la que aún no había visto, todo indicaba que ella no se había percatado de mi presencia.

- "Lo siento, no sabía que estaban aquí" – Se disculpó Soi Fon – "Solo estaba contemplando el paisaje, los dejo solos".

Y caminó impasible hacia donde me encontraba, pasó por mi lado y se marchó. Me sentí como un tonto y empecé a reír. La joven que permanecía a mi lado, armándose de valor para declararme su amor me miró confundida. Realmente la vida es una ironía cuando menos lo imaginas.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

_**Saludos!**_

**cOnfii-momo**_**… **la primera review! Mi corazón late de emoción XD… la idea de escribir este fic se me ocurrió un día, después de comer una naranja ¿Puedes creerlo?, rarezas mías XD… espero que este capi too sea de tu agrado :)_

**Bloody Shooter**_**… **Pues, no es tan largo (al menos como lo veo ahora) aparecerán los personajes del manga pero solo los de la Soul Society (Yachiru de todos modos XD) y habrá un poco de todo, asi que te invito a seguir leyendo ;)_

_**Kisses**_

_**Maryeli**_

_**07 de Agosto del 2010**_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**NEXT: **

**3rd Cherry Blossom: El Secreto de Ella, El Chantaje de Él**

"_Te odio, Kuchiki Byakuya, te odio con todas mis fuerzas"._

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**:)**


	3. El Secreto de Ella, El Chantaje de Él

- "Te odio, Kuchiki Byakuya, te odio con todas mis fuerzas".

Todos los presentes se volvieron hacia la joven que de la nada dijo estas palabras. La familia Fon se encontraba desayunando tranquila y silenciosamente hasta que la menor de todos tuvo un abrupto ataque de histeria (todo indicaba que estaba relacionado con un sobre de la preparatoria que llegó temprano esa mañana).

- "Shaolin, esas no son maneras de expresarse en la mesa" – Le regañó Xing Fon, el patriarca de la familia, quien se puso de pie y con una venia abandonó el comedor. Solo entonces 3 de los otros 4 muchachos estallaron en carcajadas.

- "_Te odio, Kuchiki Byakuya_" – Dijo Chew, el cuarto Fon, fingiendo imitar la voz de Soi.

- "¡Cállate Chew!" – Soi intentaba inútilmente silenciar a sus hermanos que empezaron a reír con más ganas.

- "¿Quién es ese Kuchiki Byakuya?" – Preguntó Yuga, el segundo Fon, con curiosidad.

- "Pues es… "

- "El novio de Shaolin, claro está" – Interrumpió Chew, algo que molestó más a Soi.

- "¿En serio? Shaolin, tendrás que traerlo a la casa y si el tal Kuchiki no logra nuestra aprobación tendrás que dejarlo" – Proclamó Zhuo, el primogénito de los Fon, con excesiva formalidad.

- "¡QUE NO ES MI NOVIO!" – Gritó Soi, totalmente roja de furia – "¡Y YA CÁLLENSE!"

- "Cálmate Shaolin"- Yi-jie, el tercer Fon, intentó apaciguar los ánimos – "Un comportamiento así puede esperarse de Yuga y Chew, que ya han demostrado antes que tienen la inteligencia de un niño de 3 años… pero tú, Zhuo, nuestro padre estaría muy decepcionado de ti" – Observando como todos inclinaban la cabeza y fijaban la vista en algún punto de la mesa – "Shaolin, espero que puedas manejar mejor tus emociones y evitar que tus problemas personales perturben la tranquilidad de la familia, recuerda que nuestro padre tiene muchas preocupaciones".

Apenas terminó de hablar, Yi-jie también se retiró de la mesa. Apenas hubo abandonado el comedor…

- "Es un presumido" – Comentó Yuga, ofendido por el comentario de su hermano menor – "Zhuo, no deberías permitir que hable de ti de esa forma".

- "Déjalo, solo está alardeando porque lo ascendieron, además" – fijando su vista en Soi, que bebía su jugo a prisa – "Tenemos asuntos más importantes que tratar, ¿Verdad, Shaolin?"

El efecto fue inmediato, Soi se atoró con su jugo.

- "Entonces es cierto, nuestra hermanita tiene novio" – Chew empezó a aplaudir con las manos – "Solo espero que el tal Kuchiki no salga huyendo cuando descubra quien eres en realidad".

Yugo y Chew estallaron en carcajadas y salieron del comedor, riendo.

- "¡QUE NO ES MI NOVIO, MALDITA SEA!" – Soi se puso de pie e hizo el ademán de perseguir a sus hermanos que se fueron corriendo sin dejar de reír.

- "No les hagas caso, solo recuerda traer a ese Kuchiki para conocerlo".

- "Zhuo… tu también" – Soi se encogió, deprimida. En circunstancias así solo algo podía levantarle los ánimos – "Hermano, ¿Entrenarías un poco conmigo?".

Zhuo dejó de beber su taza de café.

- "Lo siento Shaolin, pero tengo trabajo atrasado, tal vez por la tarde".

Soi vio con resignación como todos sus hermanos salían de casa rumbo a sus trabajos. Era sábado y ella no tenía que ir a la preparatoria, por lo que se encontraba con ropa deportiva, el cabello desrreglado y sus gafas de descanso, pues se disponía a jugar videojuegos. Repentinamente el timbre sonó. Miró sobre la mesa de centro de la sala y vio sobre ella el juego de llaves de Chew. Se apresuró a cogerlas y corrió hacia la puerta.

- "¡Olvidaste tus llaves, idiota!" – Gritó al mismo tiempo en que lanzaba una patada a quien se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta. En circunstancias normales, es decir, si hubiera sido Chew, habría tomado las llaves y esquivado la patada sin problemas. Solo que quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta era un pálido y desconcertado Byakuya, a quien se le había ido la respiración pues tenía el pie de Soi estampado en medio de su estómago.

- "Yo… vine a traerte un cd de _The Dells_" – Dijo cuando recuperó la respiración. Soi simplemente no supo que responder.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**UNDER A SKY OF CHERRY BLOSSOMS**

_B__y Maryeli_

**3rd Cherry Blossom: El Secreto de Ella****, El Chantaje de Él**

_Basado en los mangas de Kubo Tite, Masami Tsuda, Maki Minami, Yuyuko Takemiya y mi imaginación, por supuesto _

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Era una mañana de octubre, el sol estaba parcialmente cubierto por una nube y Soi Fon caminaba pensativa, rumbo a la preparatoria. Era temprano. Al llegar no vio a muchas personas, solos algunos estudiantes y maestros. Cruzó con paso lento por el área de casilleros para zapatos y tomó el corredor que la llevaría hacia el salón 2-A. Sólo cuando se disponía a entrar recordó que Byakuya también acostumbraba llegar temprano para repasar algunas clases (al igual que ella) o para terminar alguna tarea que le encargaron en alguno de los clubes a los que se había unido. Suspiró y cambió de rumbo. Definitivamente no tenía la intención de encontrarse con Byakuya ese día y lo evitaría de todas las maneras posibles.

Se dirigió a la biblioteca y cogió un libro de un estante cualquiera, al parecer uno de botánica, en el que no tenía interés alguno, y fingió leer hasta que oyó la campana. La mañana transcurrió con relativa normalidad, bueno, al menos las veces que miró hacia el lugar de Byakuya este parecía concentrado en las clases, como siempre. Llegó la hora del receso y nuevamente se refugió en la biblioteca, era mejor no tentar a la suerte, pero nada fuera de lo usual sucedió.

La otra mitad de las clases fue tan normal como en un día cualquiera. La situación que tenía a Soi Fon con los nervios de punta desde el pasado sábado de pronto no pareció ser tan importante, tal vez Byakuya no le dio tanta importancia y lo olvidó y solo ella se preocupaba de forma innecesaria.

Llegó la hora de salida. Poco a poco los estudiantes abandonaron el salón de clases. Soi Fon tuvo que quedarse hasta el final pues le tocaba ordenar y limpiar el aula junto a otras dos compañeras de clase. Tuvo que soportar 15 largos minutos durante los cuales las otras dos niñas no paraban de hablar de Byakuya y su "bella sonrisa", "su rostro perfecto", "su figura tallada por los mismos ángeles"… demonios, todo aquello empezaba a causarle naúseas. Cada segundo sentía que lo detestaba más, pero manteniendo su imagen de chica modelo, no dijo nada, e incluso sonrió un par de veces. Cuando la sesión-tortura concluyó, Soi fingió que estaba acomodando sus cosas para darles tiempo de largarse a las niñas que no dejaban de hablar de Byakuya, y solo cuando estuvo segura que no las encontraría por algún pasillo, salió. Caminó sin prisa observando con pena como los cerezos marchitos y sin flores se tambaleaban con el viento de otoño… era una lástima tener que esperar otro año para verlos en todo sus esplendor nuevamente.

Todo estaba muy silencioso. Al parecer los demás estudiantes ya se habían marchado o tal vez estarían en el otro lado de la preparatoria, en el área de clubes. Soi caminó confiado hasta llegar a su casillero. Sacó un par de libros y los guardó en su bolso y cuando cerró su casillero vio algo que la dejó en shock.

- "Buenas tardes, Shaolin Fon" – Dijo Byakuya con una tranquilidad y una mirada que daban miedo, con la espalda cómodamente apoyada en el casillero contiguo.

- "Ku-kuchiki" – Finalmente Soi Fon logró articular algo – "¿Qué- que haces aquí?"

Byakuya se giró para quedar frente a frente con ella. Soi tagó saliva, la mirada que le mostraba Byakuya en esos momentos era intimidante.

- "La presidenta de la Asamblea de Estudiantes me pidió que te entregara esto" – Alcanzándole un sobre y viéndola con una expresión de alivio en su rostro – "¿Acaso pensaste que sería otra cosa?"

- "No, claro que no" – Tomando el sobre – "Gracias, nos vemos".

Soi Fon hizo una venia y se dispuso a marcharse cuando…

- "Y con respecto a lo que sucedió el día sábado" – Observando como Soi se detenía nerviosa y no se atrevía a verlo a la cara – "He estado pensando y he decidido llegar a un acuerdo para mantener tu secreto a salvo".

Byakuya hizo una pausa de varios segundos. En esos momentos, para Soi Fon, él era muy parecido a un gato que juega con su comida antes de darle el golpe final.

- "Verás" – Retomando la plática – "Se acerca el torneo inter escolar de kendo y los entrenamientos me quitan demasiado tiempo, por lo que creo que me vendría bien si me ayudaras con los quehaceres de los clubes y algunas tareas".

- "Ni loca" – Si Byakuya sabía su secreto ella no tenía porque fingir más cuando estaba sola con él – "No pienso ayudarte. Tu ingresaste voluntariamente a esos clubes así que arréglatelas solito" – Intentando minimizar la situación.

- "Ya veo" – Sin un ápice de duda en su mirada – "Me pregunto que dirán nuestros compañeros de clase cuando se enteren de…"

- "N-no te atreverías…"

- "Y luego estarían los maestros, me imagino la cara que pondrán cuando les cuente lo que haces fuera de la preparatoria, y se caiga el telón mostrando lo hipócrita que er…".

- "¡Lo haré!" – Cualquier cosa era mejor que ser mostrada al mundo en su estado vergonzosamente silvestre.

- "Perfecto, entonces sígueme. Tengo bastante trabajo atrasado de los clubes de arte, ciencias, pintura, sadô, tennis, caligrafìa…"

Y mientras Byakuya caminaba y enumeraba la larga lista de clubes a los que pertenecía, una idea daba vueltas una y otra vez en la mente de Soi Fon: "Te odio, Kuchiki Byakuya, te odio con todas mis fuerzas".

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

_**Saludos**__**, otra vez ;)!**_

_**Pues, sabemos por el manga y el anime que Soi Fon tenía hermanos, todos varones, y quise aprovechar eso en el fic XD, las cosas van como siguen:**_

_**Xing Fon **__("En lo mas alto"), el jefe de la familia__**. Zhuo, **__("el de ánimo cambiante y alzado")__el hijo mayor del clan Fon, es el que tiene mas cercanía con Soi__**. Yuga **__("Amigable"), el segundo de los 5 hermanos, tiene un gran sentido del humor__**, Yi-jie **__("Felicidad") el tercer hermano de Soi y el más serio de todos (totalmente opuesto a su nombre XD__**), Chew **__("Fuerte como una montaña") su pasatiempo preferido es molestar a su hermanita menor y hacerla rabiar, pero es una buena persona__** y "Yan Yan"**__(Elegante) la mascota de la familia, es un cariñoso – demasiado cariñoso - pastor alemán__**.**_

_**Gracias a:**_

**Darkneos****… **_Thanks a lot! __And, I love ByaSoi too :)_

**cOnfii-momo**_**… **__"Tranquila y relajada" jojojo si, eres rara, pero ¿Quién no es raro en esta vida?XD… etoo… Bya-kun no se rio de la nada, se rió de si mismo por haber pensado que alguien como Soi le escribiería una carta "rosa" y le declarara su amor… ciertamente eso es algo que normalmente no pasaria…_

**Luminos… **_Pues… SI, obviamente me basé en ese manga es que es tan pero tan bueno que no me resisti XD, gracias por la review ;)_

**Alessandra08… **_la verdad no me gusta mucho Hisana (como ya dije una vez, como puede una mujer obsesionarse con buscar a su hermanita perdida y dejar de lado a un hombre como Bya-kun!) espero que el capi sacie en parte tu curiosidad XD_

**Haruki Yuko… **_¿te hizo recordar un anime? Me pregunto cual sera XD (osea, si se cual jijji) nos leemos ;)_

**Naoko Tendo**_… Pues yo estoy contando los dias para un viaje que voy a hacer, y escribiendo historias para que los dias se pasen mas rapido XD, espero que te guste tambien este cap :P_

**Salander Lisbeth… **_Para serte sincera yo tambien siento ese "gustillo" cuando escribo, para mi KK era una gran manga (el anime no tanto XD) y como que el ByaSoi se prestaba entero para este fic muhahaha y por cierto, nos leemos (si me mandas reviews yo tambien te leo XD) _

_**Kisses**_

_**Maryeli**_

_**14**__** de Agosto del 2010**_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**NEXT: **

**4th Cherry Blossom: Laberinto Escolar, Declaración de Amor**

"_Por que no puedes corresponder mis sentimientos"_

"_¡Ja ja ja ja… Kuchiki Byakuya, te he vencido!"._

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**:)**


	4. Laberinto Escolar, Declaración de amor

Humillación… esa palabra resumía la forma en que se sentía Shaolin Feng desde hace dos semanas, las peores semanas de su vida. Tomó aire en forma profunda antes de llevar su mano hacia la perilla y girarla, abriendo la puerta que la haría salir de su casa.

- "¿Hay algún problema?" – Preguntó súbitamente una voz masculina sobre su hombro derecho. Shaolin abrió los ojos de par en par y levantó los hombros, como un reflejo por la sorpresa.

- "N-no… por supuesto que no… ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Zhuo?" – Respondió ella, en un vano intento de disimular su sorpresa inicial.

- "Pues he notado que desde hace unos días te quedas varios minutos frente a la puerta, como si no quisieras ir a la preparatoria" – Zhuo la observó directamente.

- "S-son imaginaciones tuyas, hermano" – Shaolin soltó una risa nerviosa y se giró dispuesta a salir de casa.

- "También he notado que llegas a casa más tarde de los habitual" – Contemplándola de forma inquisidora – "Será tal vez que… ya tienes novio".

Shaolin lanzó una sonora carcajada mientras relajaba su tensa postura inicial. Kuchiki Byakuya podía ser todo menos un novio. Su hermano mayor si que tenía mucha imaginación.

- "Zhuo, deja de decir tonterías y mejor apresúrate o llegarás tarde al trabajo" – Fue lo último que le dijo a su hermano antes de cerrar la puerta e iniciar el camino a la preparatoria. "_Kuchiki Byakuya mi novio… ni de broma_".

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**UNDER A SKY OF CHERRY BLOSSOMS**

_By Maryeli_

**4th Cherry Blossom: Declaración de Amor, Laberinto Escolar**

_Con cariño para Alice Peaches, Salander Lisbeth, Angelzk, Alessandra08, Haibara19 (¿20?), Ba-chan, __uchiha lizZetho0_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

- "El día de hoy las clases concluirán a las 10 de la mañana porque, como ya todos deben saber, nuestra preparatoria tiene el honor de ser la sede del XXII Torneo Regional de Kendo Juvenil, así que esperamos que todos alienten al equipo de kendo de nuestra preparatoria".

Apenas el profesor Aikawa terminó de hablar los estudiantes del salón de clases empezaron a cuchichear, principalmente las jóvenes que se sentaban alrededor de Byakuya. Éste suspiró resignado y desvió la mirada en busca de la única persona con la que realmente le gustaba hablar y notó con mucho pesar que nuevamente Shaolin Feng observaba distraída por la ventana, ignorando olímpicamente lo que pasaba en el salón de clases.

El profesor Aikawa se aclaró la garganta invitando a los alumnos a guardar silencio y reinició las clases. Cinco minutos antes de las 10 las campanas sonaron y los grupos de alumnos se apresuraron a abandonar las aulas para tomar un refrigerio y dirigirse al patio principal y al coliseo de la preparatorio, acondicionado especialmente para el torneo.

Byakuya esperó pacientemente hasta que Shaolin terminara de explicarle a una compañera de clase como resolver algunos ejercicios de física que el profesor Aikawa había dejado. Solo cuando ambos se quedaron solos en el salón de clases se acercó a ella.

- "¿Acaso no deberías estar en el dojo con el resto del equipo de kendo?" – Le preguntó Shaolin, sin levantar la mirada de la hoja de ejercicios que estaba resolviendo.

- "El torneo se inagurará oficialmente cerca de las 10:30, además no soy el capitán del equipo asi que nadie se molestará si llego unos minutos tarde"

- "Oh, ¿En serio?" – Shaolin continuaba resolviendo ejercicios.

- "¿No piensas ir a ver el torneo? Voy a pelear segundo en uno de los escenarios preparados en el coliseo".

- "¿Piensas obligarme?" – Shaolin levantó la mirada desafiante y sonrió en su interior al ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Byakuya – "Por si no lo has notado, a mi no me gusta el kendo".

Byakuya se estremeció al oír las frías palabras de Shaolin. El supuesto chantaje que inició dos semanas atrás tenía por finalidad pasar más tiempo con ella pero aún cuando se quedaban juntos toda la tarde ella permanecía indiferente y distante, apenas intercambiaban palabra.

- "Entiendo" – Dijo resignado, colocando sus cuadernos con las tareas pendientes sobre una esquina del pupitre de ella y salió del salón.

Apenas oyó que la puerta del salón se cerraba Shaolin bostezó y se estiró de manera felina. Por alguna misteriosa razón el estar cerca de Byakuya la tensaba mucho y el tener que hacer sus tareas la obligaba a quedarse despierta hasta muy tarde por lo que últimamente no dormía bien. Algo más relajada, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana para respirar aire fresco. Desde el siniestro día en que Kuchiki Byakuya la obligó a ayudarla con sus tareas apenas y había tenido tiempo de despejar su mente… En un principio imaginó que él sería un arrogante, creído, presumido sabelotodo, cruel explotador y tirano por obligarla a ayudarlo con sus deberes, pero a veces, cuando lo miraba de reojo, le parecía ver un atisbo de tristeza en su mirada, como si… se sintiese culpable.

Negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, aquello debía ser producto de su imaginación.

Su momento de calma fue interrumpido por el bullicio proveniente del patio principal. Todo indicaba que acababan de llegar las delegaciones de las demás preparatorias. Las hormonas de las demás estudiantes debían estar por estallar pues estaban armando alboroto alrededor de los recién llegados. Las observó un rato, sin ponerles mucha atención y se dio media vuelta para volver a sentarse en el pupitre. Tenía muchas tareas atrasadas así que aprovecharía la mañana para terminarlas y repasar algunos temas. En el patio, las delegaciones y los equipos de kendo de las diferentes preparatorias formaban y se iniciaba la ceremonia que inaguraba oficialmente el torneo.

Transcurrieron varias horas. Cuando el sol empezaba a ocultarse varios grupos de estudiantes guardaban las banderolas empleadas para animar al equipo y otros ayudaban con la limpieza del patio y el coliseo. El primer día había sido muy agitado y aún quedaban dos días más de torneo. Byakuya se dirigía a su casillero y al pasar por el lado de otros estudiantes todos lo felicitaban. Agradeció y continuó su camino. Al llegar y abrirlo vio con sorpresa que sus cuadernos no estaban. Algunas veces, cuando el entrenamiento se prolongaba hasta la noche Shaolin dejaba sus cuadernos con los deberes resueltos en su casillero. Eran cerca de las 7pm. Movido por un presentimiento se dirigió hacia las escaleras que lo llevarían dos pisos arriba, hacia el salón de clases.

Las luces del corredor estaban apagadas pero podía distinguir las cosas gracias a la luz de la luna que brillaba de lleno en el cielo cubierto de estrellas. Abrió la puerta con sigilo y confirmó sus sospechas, Shaolin continuaba allí, entre las sombras, y al acercarse a ella descubrió que se había quedado dormida. Con mucho cuidado y evitando hacer ruido se acercó a ella para cubrirle los hombros con su chaqueta. Repentinamente Shaolin sujetó una de sus manos con fuerza, pero solo fue por unos segundos en los que involuntariamente él contuvo la respiración y luego lo soltó mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por una de sus mejillas. Ella estaba soñando. Movido por un reflejo acercó su mano y delicadamente secó aquella lágrima sin imaginar que esto haría que Shaolin despertara.

Como era de esperarse, ella levantó la cabeza, confundida por la oscuridad, y miró alrededor y no tardó en encontrarlo y casi de inmediato se llevó una mano hacia la mejilla.

- "¡¿Qué haces aquí?" – Preguntó desconcertada.

- "Yo… yo… no encontré los cuadernos en mi casillero y decidí echar un vistazo… parecías llorar y yo…" – Byakuya se sintió un idiota al darse cuenta de la respuesta que acababa de dar. Aún cuando todo estaba en penumbras pudo distinguir claramente la expresión de ira en el rostro de Shaolin.

- "Aquí están tus cuadernos" – Shaolin golpeó el pecho de Byakuya con el manojo de cuadernos y rápidamente acomó el resto como pudo en su bolso, dispuesta a marcharse. Había dando algunos pasos cuando…

- "¿A dónde vas?" – Preguntó Byakuya, angustiado. Solo un milésima de segundo después de soltar aquella pregunta se sintió más idiota que antes.

Shaolin se giró con brusquedad. Había una distancia de tres metros entre los dos, por suerte para Kuchiki, de lo contrario ya le estaría aplicando una llave de lucha libre.

- "¿A dónde crees? Es tarde, voy a casa, mis hermanos van a empezar a armar lío y preocuparse"

- "Te acompaño" – Dijo él, gentilmente y más calmado.

- "No, gracias" – Respondió ella, sarcástica y cortante, dispuesta a salir del lugar cuando sintió que una mano cálida se posaba sobre su hombro derecho.

- "¿Por qué eres así conmigo? Antes solíamos hablar como… amigos" – Por primera vez, Byakuya estaba decidido a abrirle su corazón.

- "Porque antes no era víctima de tus chantajes" – Shaolin hizo un movimiento rápido para deshacerse de la mano que Byakuya había colocado sobre su hombro y al mismo tiempo notó que "algo" que cubría sus hombros caía irremediablemente al suelo. Le tomó un segundo darse cuenta que Byakuya no traía chaqueta. Por un instante se sintió confundida, no sabía si darle las gracias por el detalle o maldecirlo por la mala semana que estaba teniendo. Finalmente decidió permanecer en silencio y marcharse de allí.

- "Sui Feng" – Oyó claramente la voz de Kuchiki Byakuya – "Tú… me gustas" – Sus ojos se abrieron a tope por la sorpresa… ¿Había escuchado bien o aquello era solo consecuencia del cansancio? Aquél explotador, presumido y arrogante sabelotodo acababa de decirle que ella le gustaba… Una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en su rostro.

- "Bromeas, ¿Verdad?" – Disfrutó la expresión de decepción que se formó en el rostro de Byakuya y se preparó para sincerar lo que hace días le carcomía el alma – "Tú eres lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida, te detesto, Kuchiki Byakuya".

Esperó un momento, pero él no dijo nada, es más, parecía como si fuera a desmoronarse en pedazos en cualquier momento. Así que le dio la espalda y se marchó, con paso campante y con mucho júbilo repitiendo una y otra vez en su mente "Kuchiki Byakuya, te he vencido".

En el salón de clases, en medio de las penumbras, el mejor estudiante de la preparatoria y uno de los autores de la clasificación del equipo de kendo a la segunda etapa del torneo permanecía inmóvil, una sola idea daba vueltas en su mente: "Que hice mal… porque no puede corresponder a mis sentimientos".

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

_**Saludos, y las disculpas del caso por la exagerada demora. Sucede que anduve algo ocupada en el trabajo, unos tipos malvivientes robaron la casa de mi madre (donde obviamente tenía mis cosas), luego mi notebook murió por instalar algo que no debía (niñas / niños, no instalen programas que no pasen la prueba de seguridad y menos si los descargan de internet) y tardaron varios días en repararla y para variar, borraron el 75 por ciento de la información incluyendo todo los fics avanzados que tenía… en fin… **_

_**Muchos saludos a quienes dejaron review y a quienes iniciaron la lectura de este descabellado fic y lo pusieron entre sus favoritos:**_

_Con cariño para Alice Peaches, Salander Lisbeth, Angelzk, Alessandra08, Haibara19 (¿20?), Ba-chan, __uchiha lizZetho0_

_**Os amo, en verdad XD**_

_**Con respecto al fic… esta por dar un giro bastante inesperado… pronto aparecen otros personajes del universo Bleach para ponerle más pimienta a esta historia. Para quienes aún no lo han notado, Sui Feng actuó movida por el aparente "odio" que cree tenerle a Byakuya aún cuando su subconsciente ya ha empezado a sentir cosas por él… muhahahaha **_

_**Kisses**_

_**Maryeli**_

_**11 de Diciembre del 2010**_

_**PD1: **__Debo cambiar el nombre de Sui en los caps anteriores… algún día lo haré XD_

_**PD2**__: Adivinen que personaje aparece en el siguiente cap._

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**NEXT: **

**5th Cherry Blossom: Courage for you, Ese día…**

"_¿Qué haces perdiendo el tiempo aquí, Kuchiki-san?"_

"_Creo que he cometido un terrible error"_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**:)**


	5. Courage for you, That day

El segundo día del torneo fue menos agitado que el primero. Incluso los maestros acordaron dictar clases hasta mediodía para no atrasar mucho la currícula escolar. La mayoría de estudiantes se la pasaron haciendo pronósticos sobre quien ganaría ese año y otros ya estaban averiguando que preparatorias ganaron en otras regiones y como se estaba armando el cronograma del torneo nacional.

En medio de tanta algarabía una persona permanecía pensativa, contemplando de reojo el pupitre vacío ubicado al otro lado del salón. Kuchiki Byakuya tenía al menos diez mil teorías que podrían justificar la razón por la cual Sui Feng habría faltado a clases, pero ninguna le satisfacía del todo… tenía que descubrir el por qué. Terminada la primera ronda de peleas se escabulló hacia el área de casilleros, algo bastante complicado debido a su creciente número de admiradoras que acechaban por los alrededores. Respiró hondo mientras acercaba su mano hacia la perilla con clave del único casillero que tenía la imagen de un gato negro en la parte central. Si Sui Feng fue capaz de abrir su casillero sin que él le diera su clave, él también podría. Estaba tan concentrado probando cada combinación de tres números que se le ocurría que no se percató de la presencia de alguien que lo observaba fijamente.

- "Qué haces aquí, perdiendo el tiempo, Kuchiki-san"

Byakuya se detuvo un momento. Aquella voz le sonaba bastante familiar.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**UNDER A SKY OF CHERRY BLOSSOMS**

_By Maryeli_

**5th Cherry Blossom: Courage for You, That Day…**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

La sensación de un edificio aplastándole era poco para definir lo que estaba sintiendo. Aquel bochorno insoportable combinado con somnolencia, dolor de cabeza y los ojos… que amenazaban con salirse de sus órbitas en cualquier momento solo tenía un nombre: FIEBRE. Así es. Shaolin Feng se encontraba recostada en su cama con un terrible cuadro febril. Definitivamente quedarse dormida en un salón vacío no era para nada una buena idea. Se movió tratando de acomodarse sobre su lado derecho pero el pastor alemán que descansaba en la parte inferior de la cama – a la altura de sus pies – emitió un gruñido en protesta para luego reacomodarse para darle más espacio a su dueña.

- "Disculpa Yan-Yan" – Dijo Shaolin con la voz débil más parecido a un susurro. Su celebración que debió ser con bombos y platillos duró muy poco. Y pensar que la noche anterior prácticamente había trapeado el piso con el estirado de Kuchiki y ahora, que debería ir triunfal a la preparatoria estaba tirada sobre su cama con 39° de fiebre y su querido Yan-Yan era su única compañía. ¿La razón? Simple, todos sus hermanos tenían que ir a trabajar y su padre… bueno, el nunca estaba para situaciones sin importancia.

Contempló el reloj que reposaba sobre su mesa de noche, habían pasado 30 minutos y el remedio para la fiebre parecía no funcionar. Emitió un bufido. Yan-Yan movió la cola. Era increíble que un perro tan grande fuera tan parecido a un niño pequeño. Excepto el día en que en que se ofreció a cuidar el gatito negro de Yoruichi, ese día parecía haber sido poseído por un espíritu maligno pues persiguió al pobre felino hasta que huyó despavorido por una ventana abierta. Habían pasado seis meses desde entonces y el infortunado gato seguía sin aparecer. Recordó que debía pedirle disculpas a Yoruichi por ello, por enésima vez… poco a poco sintió que el dolor de cabeza disminuía y los párpados empezaron a pesarle.

- "¡Despierta!" – Una repentina sacudida la obligó a despertar de su cómodo letargo y vio con sorpresa como cuatro pares de ojos la miraban fijamente.

- "¿Qué hora es?" – Preguntó mientras se frotaba los ojos con el dorso de las manos.

- "Cerca de las dos de la tarde, ¿Ya te sientes mejor?" – Preguntó Zhuo, notoriamente preocupado.

- "Creo que s…"

- "Ya se ve de mejor color" – Le interrumpió repentinamente Chew, con demasiado ánimo – "Además ya les dije que _Hierba mala nunca muere_" – Una vena saltó en la frente de Sui, Chew, el cuarto Feng volvía a mostrar su sentido del humor perverso.

- "Como el día en que la llevamos a la piscina y la empujamos al agua para que aprendiera a nadar" – Yuga empezó a seguirle la corriente a Chew – "Y vaya que tragó agua ese día".

- "Yo me refería a día en que le hicimos comer el horrible _kimchi_ de la tía abuela haciéndole creer que si se lo comía todo crecería tanto como Zhuo" – Chew dio su estocada. Pronto él y Yuga se echaron a reír como dos hienas mientras Zhuo hacía un vano esfuerzo por contener la risa. Shaolin se puso roja de ira.

- "¿Recuerdan el día en que salimos de paseo al centro comercial y la dejamos encerrada en el coche con el cuento que tenía que cuidarlo hasta que volviéramos?" – Yi-jie, el tercer Feng, el serio y formal había terminado entrando en el juego _Recordando los malos momentos que le hicimos pasar a nuestra tonta hermana menor_… Todos estallaron en carcajadas, menos ella.

3

2

1

- "¡FUERA DE MI CUARTOOOO!" – Fue como si un huracán hubiera pasado. Apenas terminó de gritar y todos, incluyendo a Yan-Yan, salieron más que de prisa. Ella ya no era la niña pequeña que se creía todos los cuentos de sus hermanos mayores, y tal vez en parte por ello tenía un carácter que a veces daba miedo. Estaba tan molesta que incluso se le quitó el apetito. Se tumbó de espaldas sobre su cama y se cubrió con las cobijas totalmente.

No supo en que momento volvió a quedarse dormida. Solo que en sueños parecía caminar bajo un apacible sendero de cerezos. El estridente sonido del timbre la sacó de aquel agradable sueño. Alguien llamaba a la puerta. Y con mucha insistencia. Desvió su mirada hacia el reloj, faltaban pocos minutos para las 4pm, seguramente sus hermanos habían vuelto al trabajo. Con desgano se puso de pie dispuesta a asesinar al que perturbaba la poca calma que le ofrecía su lecho de enferma y mientras descendía cada escalón maldecía a quien pareciera tener el dedo pegado en el timbre. Abrió la puerta lentamente pensando en las mil formas en las que torturaría al impertinente visitante. La mirada de asesina en serie se le congeló al encontrar, del otro lado de la puerta, nada más y nada menos que a Kuchiki Byakuya.

Pero no era el Kuchiki tan confiado y seguro de sí que atraía a las féminas como azúcar remojada a las moscas, no, definitivamente el muchacho que estaba frente a ella parecía una persona totalmente diferente, se veía pálido y bastante nervioso.

Intercambiaron miradas pero ninguno se atrevía a decir algo. Un ladrido obligó a Sui a desviar la mirada. Yan-Yan era dócil con las personas que conocía pero a los desconocidos… el fugaz recuerdo del último cartero que terminó con la ropa estropeada, lleno de magulladuras y recibiendo terapia con un psiquiatra le provocó un escalofrío.

- "Yan-Yan, ¡ALTO!" – Gritó en un vano intento de apaciguar al can que corría como un bólido hacia el recién llegado. Yan-Yan pasó de largo y tumbó a Byakuya al suelo. Shaolin cerró los ojos. En solo un segundo la imagen de Yan-Yan devorando a Kuchiki la llenó de espanto, pero solo por un momento, porque al siguiente segundo, la idea de volver a ser la número uno de la preparatoria borró todo sentimiento de culpa. Entonces oyó risas. "¿Risas?", pensó mientras abría los ojos y veía con asombro a Yan-Yan jugando con Byakuya.

- "Es un lindo perro" – Kuchiki se puso de pie y empezó a sacudir su ropa. Yan-Yan permanecía sentado a su lado sosteniendo su bolso en su hocico y moviendo la cola.

- "Que bueno que no te pasó nada" – Sui respondió fingiendo cortesía mientras le lanzaba una mirada fiera a Yan-Yan – "Traidor" – Susurró.

- "¿Dijiste algo?" – Byakuya se enderezó y vió con extrañeza que Yan-Yan se escondía detrás suyo.

- "Nada" – Sonriendo hipócritamente – "Por cierto, ¿A qué has venido?" – Por alguna misteriosa razón, la sonrisa se le borró del rostro y su expresión cambió a la de desconfianza.

- "¿HUH?... Es verdad" – Byakuya se puso tenso nuevamente – "Hoy no te vi en la preparatoria y vine a traerte mis apuntes".

Sui Feng parpadeó atónita. Por un momento pensó que Kuchiki le había traído sus tareas y trabajos de los clubes. Yan-Yan empezó a empujar a Byakuya hacia la casa.

- "Hey… Tranquilo" – Intentando evadir los empujones de Yan-Yan.

- "Pasa" – Shaolin se hizo a un lado cediéndole el paso – "Al parecer le agradas a Yan-Yan"

- "Es probable" – Descalzándose – "A mi abuelo le encanta criar perros de raza para exhibición, por eso juego mucho con ellos"

La casa no era muy grande pero se veía ordenada y limpia, todo era tan sobrio y… masculino. Byakuya siguió a Shaolin que cruzó el pequeño recibidor, la sala y empezó a subir las escaleras. Titubeó un momento y permaneció inmóvil al pie de las escaleras.

- "¿Ocurre algo?" – Preguntó Sui al percatarse que él ya no avanzaba.

- "Creí que nos quedaríamos en la sala" – Respondió él, con la sutileza característica de los Kuchiki.

- "Estoy resfriada, lo único que quiero es al comodidad de mi habitación, además mis cuadernos están allá, sube" – le dijo antes de continuar su camino.

Byakuya tragó saliva. Sus maestros de etiqueta siempre decían que era de mala educación entrar en la habitación de una dama, más aún si esta se encontraba en pijamas. Terminó de subir las escaleras y vió a Yan-Yan sentado al lado de la única puerta que abierta. Al entrar parpadeó un par de veces. Todo, desde las cortinas, el cubrecama, el reloj, y el pijama de Shaolin tenía decorados gatunos. Se sentó en una silla frente al escritorio, mientras Shaolin revisaba su horario.

- "No creo que me haya perdido de mucho, considerando que las clases se interrumpen a media mañana por el torneo de kendo".

- "Hoy hicimos clases hasta medio día" – Byakuya se apresuró a responder – "Las peleas de la segunda ronda terminaron hace poco más de media hora".

Shaolin le miró de reojo y notó que sus cabellos estaban húmedos. Suspiró. Obviamente los estudiantes toman un baño después de practicar cualquier deporte, en especial uno tan demandante como el kendo. Seguramente él estaría cansado y aún así fue a verla… acaso estaba ¿Preocupado por ella? La mente de Shaolin se quedó en blanco por varios segundos. Y hubiera continuado así si no fuera por…

- "Hermanita, nos sentíamos culpables por lo de hace un rato y…" – La voz de Zhuo se esfumó en cuanto se asomó por la puerta entreabierta, acompañado por los otros tres hermanos y vieron a un joven sentado en el escritorio de su hermana y ella estaba sentada en su cama… en pijamas. Los cuatro Feng miraron fijamente a Byakuya. Un silencio tenso llenó la habitación.

Y se extendió por varios minutos.

- "Buenas tardes" – Dijo finalmente Byakuya, con una leve reverencia.

- "Buenas tardes" – Respondió Zhuo, con un tono de voz ácido. Los cuatro Feng entraron en la habitación y rodearon al joven Kuchiki – "¿Quién eres y que rayos haces en el cuarto de nuestra hermana?"

- "Él es un compañero de clases y vio a traerme u…" – Shaolin intentó calmar los ánimos de sus hermanos.

- "Silencio, hablaré seriamente contigo más tarde" – Zhuo le regañó, en verdad estaba muy molesto. Se dirigió nuevamente al visitante – "Sería tan amable de responder lo que te pregunté"

- "Mi nombre es Kuchiki Byakuya y estudio en la misma preparatoria de Sui"

- "¡Cómo te atreves a llamar a nuestra hermana por su nombre!" – Yuga, el segundo Feng golpeó la mesa con las manos – "¡Y cómo te atreves a venir a nuestra casa, Ku-chi-ki!"

Un repentino flash de un evento acontecido varias semanas atrás cruzó la mente de los cuatro hermanos.

- "Él es…" – Chew señaló a Byakuya con el dedo – "El _novio_ de Shaolin"

- "¿El qué?" – Byakuya preguntó totalmente desconcertado.

- "Entonces tú eres el famoso Kuchiki Byakuya" – Zhuo parecía ligeramente más calmado – "¿A qué se dedica tu familia y desde cuando conoces a nuestra hermana?"

- "¡No tienes porque responderles, y no les haga caso están locos!" – Ahora Shaolin era la que daba miedo – "¡Largo de aquí!"

- "¿Qué los Kuchiki no son dueños de uno de los bancos más importantes del país?" – Yi-jie ignoró completamente a Shaolin.

- "Ahora que lo mencionas, es cierto, algunas veces han enviado mi grupo a proteger a sus propietarios cuando se reúnen con economistas de otros países" – Comentó Yuga.

- "¿Es eso cierto?" – Zhuo volvió a interrogar a Byakuya, él se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Los cuatro hermanos intercambiaron miradas – "Por favor, discúlpenos" – Todos hicieron una reverencia – "Shaolin es nuestra única hermana y estábamos preocupados por ella, nos sentimos honrados de que seas un miembro más de nuestra familia".

Byakuya puso cara de no entender nada. Shaolin tenía un tic en el ojo.

- "Ustedes… ¡Están malinterpretando todo! Él solo vino a traerme sus apuntes porque falté a clases".

- "Además de millonario es considerado, Shaolin deberías dejar de gritar de ese modo, él va a terminar pensando que eres una loca" – Chew volvía a lanzar uno de sus comentarios poco oportunos.

- "Creo que mejor me retiro" – Byakuya retomó la sutileza única de un Kuchiki – "Pasaré mañana por mis apuntes, que te mejores".

- "Gracias".

Los cuatro Feng acompañaron a Byakuya hasta la puerta, ofreciéndole quedarse a cenar o llevarlo a su casa, entre otras cosas. Shaolin suspiró aliviada cuando su habitación quedó vacía. Cerró la puerta con llave y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Disfrutó del silencio por unos segundos cuando oyó gruñir su estómago. "No puede ser", susurró. Salir de su habitación en ese momento la obligaría a ser sometida a un extenso interrogatorio que no estaba dispuesta a soportar. Se levantó para ir al escritorio. Al menos estudiar la distraería un poco. Abrió el maletín que dejó Byakuya y lo primero que encontró fue un paquete de onigiris con una nota: "Espero que puedes ir a clases mañana" y su sorpresa fue aún más grande cuando descubrió, debajo del paquete, los cuadernos que había dejado en su casillero el día anterior con todos los deberes resueltos… "Creo que he cometido un terrible error… tal vez he juzgado mal a Byakuya".

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Abordó un taxi apenas salió de la casa Feng. Los hermanos de Sui le parecieron agradables aunque "raros". Sonrió para sí al recordar la forma en que llamaron a Sui, ellos le decían "Shaolin". A la mañana siguiente salió más temprano de lo habitual para pasar por la casa de Shaolin, como había prometido. Respiró hondo antes de presionar el timbre y…

- "Alto" – Oyó una voz desde arriba, levantó la mirada – "Ellos están al acecho, no hagas ruido" – Shaolin le dijo en susurros mientras lanzaba con delicadeza el maletín de Byakuya y el suyo. Él no tardó en captar la idea y atrapó ambos maletines antes de que caigan al suelo y vio sorprendido como Shaolin brincaba por al ventana y al caer, tomó su muñeca y se echó a correr a toda prisa. Solo se detuvieron cuando cruzaron las líneas del tren – "Creo que los perdimos" – Shaolin suspiró aliviada. Notó que Byakuya parecía no entender nada – "No tienes idea de cómo han estado desde ayer… Ahhh… son insoportables"

- "¿Hablas de tus hermanos?"

- "Excelente" – Alguien les aplaudió desde lo alto de un árbol. Shaolin se sobresaltó, alguien los estaba ¿Observando?, solo entonces recordó que aún sujetaba a Byakuya de la muñeca, se apresuró a soltarlo y desvió la mirada, sonrojada. Un joven de cabellos blancos descendió del árbol y caminó directamente hacia ella.

- "¿Quién eres?" – Le preguntó Sui.

- "Veamos" – El joven desconocido pasó por alto su pregunta y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de ella – "Definitivamente Byakuya debe ir al oftalmólogo, porque elegirte a ti si puede tener a las chicas de la preparatoria mejor dotadas y más guapas que t-" – No pudo terminar, un puño acababa de darle de lleno en la cara.

- "Idiota" – Fue lo último que dijo Sui antes de darse vuelta y ponerse a caminar.

- "No soy _idiota_, tengo nombre, soy Ichimaru Gin" – Dijo el desconocido, intentando seguir a Sui, pero Byakuya lo detuvo.

- "Creí haberte dejado claro ayer que no estaba interesado en tu propuesta, Ichimaru".

- "Oh vamos, entre los dos podemos formar un harem con las chicas más bellas del distrito, Byakuya".

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

_**Ohayo! Ha pasado mas tiempo del que deseaba pero bueno, aquí nuevamente con una entrega algo… inusual, solo espero que no se hagan hecho bolas con los nombres de los hermanos de Sui y si es asi, las disculpas del caso XD. Un gran agradecimiento y un abrazo de oso panda a quienes dejaron reviews:**_

_**Alice Peaches**__ (Tite publicó el Data Book donde el nombre de Soifon sale como Sui Feng, por eso el cambio :P)__**, Haibara 20 **__(Deseo concedido XD__**), Ba-chan **__(Neee, creo que este cap no es tan intenso como el anterior pero me divertí mucho escribiéndolo :)__**,Helena Uchiha **__(¿Un incidente entre tu, un amiga y una chava ebria? No me imagino que pudo pasar XD, gracias por la review y los ánimos__**)**_

_**Y para terminar… no dejo avance porque ni yo estoy segura de lo que sigue, pero si se que esto se pone bueno… aparecen más personajes del universo Bleach y empieza la intriga.**_

_**Kisses**_

_**Maryeli**_

_**PD: Hay una familia haciendo una fiesta con orquesta en frente de donde vivo… y no me dejan dormir y mañana tengo que ir a trabajar… OMC!**_

_**:S**_


	6. Tormenta Creciente I parte

Nunca tuve problemas para adaptarme a las escuelas. Mi abuelo es uno de los hombres más poderosos de todo Japón así que todos desean llevarse bien conmigo a causa de ello. No es que no me diera cuenta, siempre lo supe pero decidí sacarle partido. Por eso, me doy el lujo de ser engreída, mimada, maleducada, confianzuda, burlona y mil cosas más cuando me viene en gana, después de todo, siempre van a perdonarme y soportarlo.

Y así ocurría. Éramos mi abuelo y yo contra el mundo. Los que se decían mis amigos solo eran como juguetes para mi, juguetes a quienes podía ponerles los nombres que se me antojaran y a quienes podía fastidiar con alguna de mis excentricidades, después de todo, esa era la única manera de llenar el vacío de mi alma… la falta de mis padres, la poca atención que a causa de trabajo podía darme mi abuelo y la hipocresía de la gente. Siempre sonreí por fuera aunque a veces en mi interior solo había deseos de afecto… pero todo esto cambió el día en que le vi.

Él era el más guapo de todos y el más listo también. Por cosas del destino por las que siempre estaré agradecida, se sentó en el pupitre delante de mí, así que pude observarlo todos los días. Lo que más me gustaba de él era la forma en que se concentraba cuando llegaba la época de los cerezos, la forma como disfrutaba ver caer aquellos pétalos rosa. Siempre deseé que ese color le gustara.

Él era diferente. Se llevaba bien con todos pero al final se quedaba solo, era muy parecido a mi. Así que un día, lo seguí hasta el lugar más aburrido de todos – una explanada a espaldas del salón de música – y sin pedir permiso, se senté a su lado para almorzar. Me lanzó una mirada extrañado, yo le sonreí de oreja a oreja, suspiró y empezó a buscar algo entre los recipientes de su almuerzo para finalmente entregarme un porción de taiyaki: "_Es muy dulce, seguro a ti te encantará_", fue lo único que me dijo y para mi fue suficiente. Desde ese día se formó entre los dos un lazo misterioso, un lazo que nos uniría siempre. Cada receso salía a buscarle para almorzar juntos y él siempre me obsequiaba su postre. Hubiera deseado que aquello durara para siempre, pero no fue así. El día menos pensando se marchó sin decir nada y el día menos pensado, le volví a encontrar y ahora sí, no le dejaría ir jamás.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**UNDER A SKY OF CHERRY BLOSSOMS**

_By Maryeli_

**6th Cherry Blossom: Tormenta creciente (I Parte)**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

- "¡Orden!" – El maestro Aikawa tuvo que levantar la voz debido a que las estudiantes se encontraban armando alboroto mientras observaban por la ventana a un atractivo joven de plateados cabellos que les había preguntado donde quedaba la clase 2 - A – "Ésta es la clase 2-A, así que deje de perder el tiempo, pase y preséntese" – Dijo finalmente el maestro, resignado.

- "Gin Ichimaru" – El joven hizo una graciosa reverencia – "Me gusta el kendo, las clases de historia, la hora del receso y las jovencitas hermosas como ustedes".

Aquellas simples palabras provocaron un "Oh" entre las jovencitas que no dejaban de suspirar y hacerle guiños.

- "Suficiente" – El maestro Aikawa acababa de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba – "Elija un lugar y empecemos la clase".

Gin hizo una graciosa venia y buscó con la mirada a Byakuya que parecía interesado en otra cosa. Hizo una mueca de desagrado al descubrir que Byakuya contemplaba a Sui Feng quien leía algún aburrido libro, indiferente a todo. Ocultando su desgano se sentó al final del salón, decidido a encontrar la manera de convencer a Byakuya de formar un "harem de chicas" con él. El profesor Aikawa empezó la clase y todos fijaron la vista en la pizarra. Mientras los demás tomaban apuntes, Gin dibujaba garabatos en su cuaderno y recordaba como intentó sin mucho éxito convencer al esquivo Kuchiki durante la secundaria. Al principio Byakuya le seguía la corriente pero pronto terminó por cansarse y apenas terminaron la secundaria huyó sin despedirse y de no ser por el torneo de kendo entre preparatorias tal vez aún lo seguiría buscando.

Así es. Los últimos dos años, Ichimaru Gin se había dedicado a recorrer preparatorias en busca del que consideraba su igual en atractivo e inteligencia, y porque no decirlo, al único que había demostrado no estar interesado en la cuantiosa fortuna de su familia, al único que le había tratado como un estudiante más, como un amigo. Lanzó un vistazo de reojo solo para encontrar a Byakuya concentrado, tomando notas.

Un par de horas después se oyó la campana del receso. La mayoría de jóvenes salió del salón a tomar aire, faltaban dos horas más para la gran final del torneo y el equipo de la preparatoria era el favorito para ganar. Un grupo de sonrientes jovencitas rodearon a Gin y empezaron a bombardearlo de preguntas que él respondía bastante complacido. De rato en rato lanzaba un vistazo a Byakuya, que parecía no tener intenciones de salir del salón hasta que cierta joven morena de baja estatura se puso de pie y salió a dar un paseo.

- "Hermosas damas" – Las muchachas emitieron un suspiro colectivo – "Debo ausentarme un momento".

Dicho eso, Gin sonrió seductoramente y dejó a su "club de fans" rogándole que se quedara un poco más. Estaba tan concentrado en seguir a su presa que no se percató en la joven que se acercó a saludarlo. Su principal prioridad era saber que tanto interés tenía Byakuya en la desgarbada Sui Feng. Si el asunto era más serio de lo que pensaba tendría que echar mano de todos los recursos posibles para separarlos pues un joven con novia dejaba de ser atractivo para sus planes.

Para el resto de estudiantes la situación no pasó del todo desapercibida. Sui Feng caminaba distraídamente leyendo un libro de Haruki Murakami mientras era seguida a unos metros por nada más y nada menos que la revelación del equipo de kendo, el guapísimo Kuchiki Byakuya quien a la vez era seguido, también a cierta distancia, por el nuevo y atractivo estudiante, Ichimaru Gin.

Sui se detuvo para sentarse a la sombra de un árbol, cerca del salón de música. No estaba muy soleado pero era más confortante apoyar la espalda sobre el acogedor tronco de un árbol mientras oía las notas de alguna canción ensayada por los integrantes del club de música de la preparatoria. Hizo a un lado el libro colocando un separado con forma de gato para no perder su lectura y abrió una soda.

- "Deberías tomar un jugo de naranja, aún estás resfriada" – Sui se atoró con su bebida al oír y reconocer esa voz. Ella creía que estaba sola. Byakuya se puso de cuclillas y le dio de golpecitos en la espalda al darse cuenta de lo que había provocado. Aquello solo empeoró las cosas. Sui hizo un esfuerzo por calmarse y respirar.

- "¡Acaso me estás siguiendo!" – Dijo mientras extendía los brazos para apartar a Byakuya, quien al encontrarse de cuclillas rápidamente perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas – "L-lo siento, es que me tomaste por sorpresa… ¿Estás bien?".

- "No te preocupes" – Byakuya se sentó de inmediato – "Me han golpeado más fuerte en el kendo".

- "Me imagino" – Sui se llevó la soda a los labios y bebió un par de sorbos – "El equipo llegó a la final, debes estar feliz".

- "Claro" – Byakuya no pudo evitar ver el rastro de melancolía en los ojos de Shaolin, aún así se armó de valor – "Voy a ser el último en pelear el día de hoy y me gustaría que estuvieras allí".

Shaolin parpadeó varias veces. Dos días antes le habría dicho que no y punto. Pero ahora era diferente. Al menos eso sentía.

- "Kuchiki, yo…"

- "Excelente escena" – Gin se acercó a la pareja aplaudiendo, interrumpiendo el momento – "Deberíamos filmar una película, se llamaría _El príncipe y la chica monstru-o_" – Un libro le dio de lleno en la cara.

- "¡Tú otra vez!" – Decir que Shaolin estaba molesta era poco, más parecía estar a punto de asesinar a Gin – "¡¿Qué haces aquí y que rayos quieres?"

- "Ya cálmate" – Recogiendo el libro y acercándose hasta quedar frente a Shaolin – "Obviamente no te estaba buscando a ti" – Dejando el libro en manos de Shaolin.

- "Entonces que…" – Shaolin no pudo decir nada más. Gin colocó una de sus manos en su mentón y estaba observándola muy de cerca, demasiado.

- "Suéltala" – Con un rápido y certero golpe, Byakuya apartó a Gin. Tenía una mirada que asustaba.

- "Aún no logro entender" – Gin frotaba su muñeca adolorida por el golpe – "Que has visto en ella".

Las mejillas de Shaolin se tiñeron de carmesí. "_¿Qué rayos acababa de suceder?_", pensó. El sonido de la campana anunciando el fin del receso apaciguó la tensión que se había formado entre los tres.

Los tres caminaron en silencio hacia el salón de clases. La mente de Shaolin estaba llena de preguntas y teorías. _"Bueno, a éste que le pasa, primero me insulta esta mañana y ahora… no se que diablos quería pero Kuchiki reaccionó de forma extraña, parecía molesto, pero por la forma en que el tal Ichimaru le habla parece que ya se conocieran… es cierto, hace un par de días Byakuya me confesó que le gusto… ¿Byakuya? Desde cuando llamo a ese estirado por su nombre… que rayos me está pasando_". Shaolin sacudió su cabeza. Tenía que dejar de hacerse bolas por cosas sin importancia. Levantó la mirada y vio con sorpresa que Byakuya miraba a Gin fieramente. Tenía que admitir que se veía muy… atractivo.

Para ella fue inútil intentar concentrarse en las siguientes clases. Cada cierto tiempo el recuerdo de los últimos sucesos invadían su mente y no la dejaban pensar con claridad. La campana sonó una vez más. Todos se pusieron de pie para alentar a Kuchiki antes de salir a paso raudo para conseguir un buen lugar, la gran final empezaría en unos minutos y nadie querría perdérsela… bueno, casi nadie. Shaolin permaneció inmóvil, cabizbaja. No sabía qué hacer. Si tan solo Ichimaru no hubiera interrumpido su conversación con Byakuya…

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

La ronda final del torneo de kendo inter-preparatorias se realizó en el dojo del club del kendo. Como era de esperarse el lugar estaba abarrotado de estudiantes de las dos preparatorias finalistas. Cada equipo presentaría a 5 integrantes y se realizarían cinco peleas individuales. La primera pelea favoreció a la preparatoria visitante, pero eso no amilanó los ánimos de los estudiantes de la preparatoria Hakubei, y ganaron las dos siguientes peleas, sin embargo, cuando todo parecía ganado, perdieron la cuarta pelea, por lo que la quinta pelea decidiría quien sería el próximo campeón regional.

En las afueras de la preparatoria, una joven morena descendía de una motocicleta.

- "Gracia por traerme, Zhuo" – Quitándose el casco para dárselo al conductor de la motocicleta.

- "Supuse que querrías conocer al novio de Shaolin" – acomodando los cascos de ambos en la motocicleta – "Además hace mucho que no veo un encuentro de kendo".

- "Yo tampoco, no desde… ¿En verdad crees que Shaolin estará allí?" – Yoruichi parecía dudar un poco.

- "No lo sé, así que vayamos a ver, el dojo está por allá" – Zhuo inició su marcha mientras Yoruichi le seguía pensando en la forma en que torturaría a Shaolin por no decirle que ya tenía novio.

Un lujoso coche se estacionó frente a la preparatoria. Una joven pelirrosa descendió sin mucha parsimonia y miró alrededor, como buscando a alguien.

- "Aquí" – Un joven de cabellos platinados apareció desde atrás del tronco de un árbol – "Bienvenida, Yachiru".

- "Hola Ginchi" – La niña esbozó una sonrisa – "¿En verdad él está aquí?"

- "Así es, solo sígueme".

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Levantó la mirada y solo vio un salón vacío y silencioso. Lentamente se puso de pie y acomodó sus cosas dentro de su bolso. Mil ideas inundaban su mente. Mil dudas. Sin mucha prisa caminó por los desolados pasillos, seguramente todos se encontrarían en el dojo, alentando al equipo. Llevó la mano y digitó la clave de tres números que abría su casillero "131". Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver la fotografía sujeta en el fondo medio oculta por un par de libros que no recordaba haber colocado ahí, oprimió los puños con fuerza… "_Byakuya_".

Dejó sus cosas y cerró el casillero con brusquedad. Antes de ser consciente se encontraba corriendo en dirección al dojo. Era egoísta. Y no quería serlo más con la primera persona que la aceptaba a pesar de conocer sus más oscuros secretos. El dojo estaba lleno. Recorrió el perímetro en busca de un espacio por donde poder entrar. Saltó un muro, no sería la primera vez, sin saber que caería en los cambiadores. Divisó la silueta de alguien de pie cerca de la entrada. Avergonzada se escondió detrás de unos casilleros. Oyó abucheos. Dos jóvenes traían cargado a un tercero que parecía aturdido.

- "Le han dado un _tsuki_ certero" – El capitán del equipo hizo su entrada, se oía preocupado.

- "Estará bien, solo tuvo mala suerte" – un hombre robusto empezó a revisar al joven aturdido.

- "¿Está seguro, Hachigen-sensei?" – Preguntó el capitán del equipo. El maestro asintió – "Kuchiki, en verdad siento mucho que tengas que pelear después de lo de ayer" – Dirigiéndose al joven que estaba de pie, observando todo muy calmado.

- "No se preocupen, la muñeca casi no me duele" – Cogiendo el _men_ y caminando hacia la salida – "Daré mi mejor esfuerzo".

Shaolin sintió un nudo en la garganta. Quiso llamarlo pero se quedó sin voz, quiso correr tras de él pero era incapaz de moverse… "_Otra vez no_"…

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

El dojo estaba lleno. Y con el _men_ puesto era aún más difícil buscar a Shaolin con la mirada. Me ubico en la posición inicial y el árbitro da inicio a la pelea. Tras el primer intercambio de golpes doy por sentado que mi adversario es fuerte y hábil. Conoce de mi lesión en la muñeca derecha e intenta golpearme allí para que suelte la shinai y den por terminado el encuentro. Le engaño y logro esquivar la mayoría de sus ataques, excepto uno… un _Do_ me da de lleno en el abdomen dejándome sin aire. Pierdo el equilibrio y separo las piernas para evitar la inminente caída. Hoy no quiero perder. Más que los honores de la preparatoria es mi orgullo lo que me hace desear vencerlo. Oigo sus pasos acercándose, dispuesto a darme el golpe final. Levanto la mirada intentando tomar una bocanada de aire y la veo… allí en medio de la multitud… me mira absorta y veo el miedo en su mirada… daría lo que fuera por saber qué piensas, pero si crees que perderé ahora que estás aquí, te equivocas. Tomó la shinai con fuerza, esto acabará pronto.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

El dojo se llenó de aplausos. Todos pugnaban por acercarse al héroe del día. Kuchiki Byakuya se apresuró a quitarse el _men_ y trató de acercarse al lugar donde vio a Shaolin pero le fue imposible, en segundos estaba rodeado de personas. Se escabulló hasta los vestidores, pero incluso allí había muchos estudiantes y sus compañeros del equipo de kendo lo felicitaban una y otra vez. A través de la ventana reconoció a Feng Zhuo, el hermano mayor de Shaolin, parecía preocupado y caminaba con pasos acelerados. No lo pensó dos veces y saltó por la ventana, pero no avanzó mucho pues tropezó con una mujer morena.

- "Disculpe" – Hizo una reverencia y estaba dispuesto a continuar su camino cuando vio un grupo de personas acercándose vitoreando su apellido.

- "¿Tú eres Kuchiki Byakuya?" – Preguntó la atractiva morena, escudriñándolo con la mirada.

- "S-si" – Por alguna razón aquella mujer de ojos amarillos le recordaba a un gato y le daba mala espina.

- "Wow" – Exclamó mientras lo abrazaba con demasiada efusividad – "Vaya que Shaolin tiene buen gusto, por un momento creí que serías un nerd debilucho".

- "Disculpe, pero no entiendo nada…" – Intentando liberarse sin mucho éxito.

- "No seas tímido, mi nombre es Yoruichi y soy amiga de los Feng, ya Zhuo me contó que eres el novio de Shaolin" – La morena aflojó el abrazo – "Después de aquello creímos que jamás se enamoraría de alguien".

Byakuya abrió los ojos con sorpresa. "¿A qué se refería esa mujer? ¿Qué le pasó a Shaolin?". Justo cuando pensaba preguntárselo, aparecieron dos personas más en escena.

- "¿Por qué dices que Bya-kun tiene novia?" – Una muchacha pelirosa apartó a Yoruichi de Byakuya.

- "Oye niña, que pocos modales tienes" – Yoruichi regañó a la recién llegada.

- "Pero Yachiru tiene razón, Byakuya y Sui no son novios" – dijo Gin, dejando atónita a Yoruichi.

Byakuya aprovechó la confusión para huir de allí. Después le preguntaría a Yachiru como llegó hasta allí aunque obviamente sospechaba que Gin tenía algo que ver en todo el asunto. Se guió por instinto en busca de Zhuo, recorriendo los alrededores del último lugar donde le vio y llegó a la azotea más alta. La puerta estaba entreabierta. A través del dintel fue capaz de ver a Sui llorando en brazos de su hermano, mientras llamaba a alguien entre lágrimas. Permaneció inmóvil, mil dudas asaltando su mente _¿Quién era él y porque Sui lloraba por él?_.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

_**Ohayo! Otra vez vuelvo a las andadas. Estuvo bastante corta de inspiración pero finalmente se me ocurrió algo para propiciar el principio de los malentendidos y la aparición de nuevos personajes. Muchos abrazos para:**_

_**Alice Peaches**__ (Oh si, los hermanos de Shaolin son todo un caso, en los siguientes caps se develará un secreto de la familia Feng, gracias por el "adorable", aunque creo que es mas para Byakuya que para mi fic pero bueno XD)__**, **_

_**Haibara 20 **__(Ahhh los hermanos, no puedes vivir con ellos y sin ellos la vida tampoco es la misma… ciertamente los hermanos de Sui resultaron medio interesados XD y Gin sigue considerando a Sui poco atractiva :P __**), **_

_**Ba-chan **__(Sip, la aparición de Ichimaru es solo la punta del iceberg que esta por develarse… y ojo que esto puede parecerse al Titanic jijiji :)_

_**,Helena Uchiha **__(Ah, los incidentes entre personas ebrias… el finde pasado bebí de más y al parecer armé alboroto y terminaron echándome del lugar – no puedo dar detalles porque estaba demasiado ebria pero ciertamente no lo vuelvo a hacer… una vez mas, gracias por el review__**)**_

_**Sakura Selene **__(¿Sabes que me encanta que te encanten mis fics? Jijji… Y con respecto a Rangiku, está mas cerca de lo que imaginas muhahaha)___

_**Neko**__ (GRACIAS, por el review y el abrazo XD… me agrada la idea de los hermanos de Shaolin haciendo lio de vez en cuando asi que probablemente aparezcan mas… se viene lo mas impredecible y espero que te guste :)_

_**uchiha LizZetho0 **__(Jijijij Ok, tienes pase dorado para ser integrante del Harem de Ichimaru – solo ten cuidado con Rangiku – esta vez tardé menos que la última vez :P )_

_**Gerital-chan y Prima XD **__(Gracias por leer MOOHD y por animarte a leer este disparatado fic, Sui le dijo que no a Byakuya porque si le decía que sí se acababa la historia XD… era parte del trama, pero como dicen por ahí, el mundo da muchas vueltas… )_

_**Un par de aclaraciones del cap anterior: Como Shaolin tiene hermanos varones para ella es normal que un chico entre en su cuarto, lo contrario ocurre con Byakuya jijijiji y si, los hermanos de Shaolin son unos interesados a mas no poder y super celosos de Shaolin.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto,**_

_**Kisses**_

_**Maryeli**_

_**PD: En nuestro próximo capítulo… Habrá más intriga, un extraño incidente, alguien persigue a alguien con una shinai de kendo y ocurre el peor malentendido de todos…**_

_**:S**_


	7. Tormenta creciente II parte

Era invierno y me disgustaba el frío. Finos copos de nieve caían día tras día enfriándolo todo menos mi corazón, que seguía latiendo, ¿Por qué?

– "¿Qué haces Ran–chan?" – Oí una voz pero me negué a abrir lo ojos, mi cuerpo estaba entumecido por el frío y repentinamente sentí que unas manos me sacudían por los hombros – "Estás muy fría y te ves muy pálida" – Volví a oír aquella voz. No abrí los ojos y esperé a que se fuera pero entonces empezó a jalar uno de mis brazos intentando hacer que me sentara pero no lo hice.

– "Vete" – Susurré al sentir mi brazo adolorido por el jaloneo – "Sólo estoy tomando una siesta" – Y permanecí inmóvil esperando a que se marchara. Lo que pasó después no me lo esperaba. Súbitamente sentí como algo cálido y pesado, bueno, no tan pesado, se colocaba sobre mí y sentí claramente la frente de alguien apoyándose sobre mi frente. Abrí los ojos y vi aquellos ojos zorrunos contemplándome – "¿Q–qué rayos haces, Gin?" – Le dije mientras intentaba quitarlo de encima de mí sin mucho éxito.

– "Nada, solo estoy tomando una siesta" – Dijo, presionando un poco para que desistiera de mis intentos de empujarlo – "Te ves muy pálida y la nieve no es precisamente le mejor lugar para dormir, ¿Sabes?"

– "¡Eres un tonto!" – Le grité sin poder evitar que gruesas lágrimas salieran de mis ojos.

– "Yo no soy la mamá de Ran–chan, por eso NO importa lo que haga Ran–chan, yo me quedaré a su lado siempre" – Aquellas palabras de Gin y su sonrisa son lo que más recuerdo de aquel frío día de invierno.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**UNDER A SKY OF CHERRY BLOSSOMS**

_By Maryeli_

**7th Cherry Blossom: Tormenta creciente (II Parte)**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Lo que mas le gustaba de su nueva preparatoria era que podía ir caminando, ir con chofer siempre terminaba llamando mucho la atención, solo que después de los últimos acontecimientos el caminar le daba tiempo para pensar y sus pensamientos eran muy confusos. Suspiró.

– "¡Bya–kun!" – Una niña pelirosa cayó de algún lado y se sujetó de su cuello – "¿Que trajiste hoy de postre?"

– "Huh" – Dando un fugaz vistazo a sus cosas, notando cierto vacío – "Al parecer hoy olvidé traer el almuerzo, Yachiru–chan".

– "Entonces podemos almorzar hoy en la cafetería" – Dijo Yachiru, con mucho entusiasmo.

– "Supongo que sí" – Fue la fría respuesta de Byakuya, quien continuó caminando con la niña colgada de su cuello y hombros.

Al llegar se cambió de zapatos y caminó hacia las escaleras no sin antes mirar de reojo el lugar donde chocó con Shaolin la primera vez que la vio. Volvió a suspirar cuando al abrir la puerta del salón vio que éste estaba vacío, como los últimos tres días, ¿Acaso Shaolin lo estaba evitando? Se preguntó mientras se sentaba en su pupitre.

– "Ayer no pude terminar mi tarea de matemáticas, ¿Me ayudas?" – Preguntó Yachiru, ella le había estado siguiendo y hablando todo el tiempo pero no él no le prestaba mucha atención, hasta ese momento en que se sentó frente a él con mirada suplicante y un cuaderno en la mano.

– "Está bien, después de todo aún falta tiempo para que empiecen las clases" – Y sacó un lápiz y un borrador para empezar a explicarle.

Poco a poco los demás estudiantes empezaron a llegar. Las jovencitas le saludaban pero por alguna razón se alejaban rápidamente. Entonces oyó una voz familar.

– "Buenos días" – El autor del saludo sonrió como siempre y arrimó una silla para sentarse con ellos – "Parece que Yachiru está haciendo un buen trabajo" – Comentó mientras daba algunas palmaditas en la cabeza de ahora también sonriente chica.

– "Gracias, Gin–kun" – Yachiru también parecía bastante complacida. Cada vez que alguien intentaba acercarse a Byakuya ella le lanzaba su "mirada asesina" y así hacía que se alejaran de él.

– "No se que hablan" – Byakuya se puso de pie y antes de que Yachiru o Gin lo siguieran añadió – "Voy al baño".

Por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a entender, desde que Yachiru se transfirió a su preparatoria no se despegaba de él ni un rato y Gin seguía molestándole con lo mismo una y otra vez. Caminaba tan pensativo que no notó que chocó con alguien en el pasillo, afuera del salón.

– "Disculpe" – Oyó y al desviar la mirada vio a la causante de su distracción.

– "Shaolin" – Susurró. La joven seguramente al reconocer su voz giró la mirada y ambos se contemplaron fijamente por un par de segundos.

– "Kuchiki… yo"

El sonido de la campana anunciando el inicio de las clases les obligó a romper el contacto visual. Las clases transcurrieron igual que en los últimos tres días. De rato en rato desviaba la mirada hacia la joven Feng que a diferencia de otras veces no parecía estar poniendo atención a lo que los maestros decían… "¿Qué nos está pasando?" se preguntaba una y otra vez.

Alrededor de mediodía los delegados de clase fueron convocados a una reunión no programada, el asunto: "Los incidentes ocurridos durante el torneo de kendo". Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta que:

– "Kuchiki, ¿Todavía te duele el brazo?"

– "¿Eh? No, bueno sí, pero solo un poco, el entrenador me ha dicho que descanse por un par de semanas, pero no es nada grave" – La pregunta de Shaolin le tomó por sorpresa y terminó contestando como un tonto, seguramente ella pensaba eso de él, que era un tonto.

– "Que alivio, al parecer eres realmente buen en el kendo, sería una lástima que lo dejaras".

Sintió sus mejillas arder al oír las palabras de Shaolin. Quiso contestar pero los delegados de las otras clases se le acercaron para saludarle y felicitarle y una vez dentro no tuvo tiempo de hablar con ella... Realmente había algo que quería preguntarle, pero la respuesta le daba… ¿Miedo?

La reunión duró más de la cuenta. Eran más de las dos cuando finalmente llegaron a un acuerdo. Al parecer después del torneo hubo un altercado entre los alumnos del 3–B y 3–C con los visitantes lo que generó daños materiales y personales. Determinar quien inició la trifulca para ver si ameritaban tal o cual sanción no fue nada fácil.

La idea de almorzar con Shaolin lo animó de sobremanera pero tuvo que desecharla casi al instante cuando la mirar alrededor notó que ella ya se había marchado. Suspiró por enésima vez, en verdad que rayos estaba pasando.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Apenas terminó la reunión salió a toda prisa. Últimamente se la pasaba muy distraída y todo por culpa de aquel torneo de kendo y del estirado Kuchiki… ¿Por qué rayos tenía que ser tan amable con ella? ¿Acaso no podía tratarla mal o presumir por ser mejor que ella en calificaciones? ¿Por qué tenía que verse tan endemoniadamente encantador últimamente y más ahora que estaba siempre acompañado de esa niña pelirosa? ¿Se olvidó de su chantaje y ella era libre nuevamente? Quizás la niña pelirosa se lo habría pedido y él lo hacía para complacerla porque… ¿Sería ella su novia? Detuvo en seco sus pasos y sus pensamientos justo a tiempo, de seguir avanzando habría chocado con alguien. Algo molesta por sus últimos pensamientos – que definitivamente no significaban que ella estaba sintiendo celos de la niña pelirosa, eso de ninguna manera – levantó la vista mostrando su no usual mirada asesina. Unos ojos zorrunos la contemplaban fijamente.

– "¿Qué quieres?" – Dijo Sui Feng, con hastío. En verdad desde que el tal Ichimaru llegó todas las cosas se habían tornado más confusas y extrañas.

– "Eres muy grosera, señorita delegada de clases" – Respondió Gin, rascando la parte posterior de su cabeza – "No entiendo en verdad a Kuchiki, solo venía a pedirte que sigas así, lejos de mi amigo".

– "En ningún momento he estado detrás de ese arrogante" – Oprimiendo el dije con forma de gato que adornaba su juego de llaves – "Así que deja de decir estupideces".

Sui intentó seguir su camino pero Ichimaru se plantó frente a ella. Ambos se miraron desafiantes.

– "Me temo que no estoy muy convencido, señorita delegada de clases" – Le decía de esa forma porque sabía bien que eso la hacía enfadar – "Cuando llegué aquí Uds. dos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos".

– "Sígueme" – Sui Feng se estaba cansando de todo ese absurdo juego que para variar no entendía. Caminó seguida de un extrañado Gin hasta el mural del primer piso, ese que nadie veía desde principios de semestre. Una vez ahí señaló con el dedo la hoja de los resultados del último examen de conocimientos que aún seguía publicada. Gin lo observó por primera vez desde que llegó. No es que fuera distraído, pero realmente leer lo que se publica en los periódicos murales no era lo suyo.

– "Así que eres la segunda mejor estudiante de esta preparatori–auch" – Un golpe se encajó en su estómago de forma repentina.

– "Yo era la mejor estudiante de esta preparatoria hasta que llegó ese estirado Kuchiki" – Oprimiendo los puños con ira e indignación – "Él es mi rival, alguien a quien debo vencer o mi orgullo quedará pisoteado".

– "Esas cosas a mi no me interesan" – Gin se enderezó haciendo mas notoria la diferencia de tallas entre ellos dos – "Lo único que quiero es que te alejes de Kuchiki Byakuya, si en verdad eres tan lista demuéstralo y hazlo" – Inclinándose para besar fugazmente una de las mejillas de la chica – "Nos vemos".

Sui se quedó paralizada de la impresión. Pasaron unos diez segundos antes de que hiciera un gesto de arcada y se llevara una mano hacia la mejilla "agredida".

– "Ese Ichimaru, como se atreve" – Mascullaba mientras caminaba hacia el baño para lavarse la cara. Se lavó no una, sino tres veces. Cuando se enderezó para coger una toalla de papel vio en el espejo el reflejo de una estudiante alta y voluptuosa que si su sentidos no la engañaban la miraba con odio – "Disculpa, ¿Nos conocemos?" – Preguntó mientras se secaba el rostro.

– "Aléjate de Ichimaur Gin".

Sui Feng respiró hondo. Aquella situación empezaba a sacarla de sus casillas. Tratando de disimular su irritación tiró la toalla de papel al papelero y se volvió hacia la joven, que para variar era bastantes centímetros más alta que ella.

– "Creo que estás equivocada, es Ichimaru quien me sigue, yo no, es más, me harías un gran favor si se lo dices a él para que me deje en paz" – Dando por zanjado el asunto se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir del baño.

– "Eres una arrogante y una hipópcrita, Sui Feng" – Las palabras cargadas de rencor de la voluptuosa joven la hicieron detenerse – "Acabo de verlos a los dos y tu lo guiaste hacia el mural de calificaciones, ¿Alardeabas de lo inteligente que eres como hiciste con Kuchiki? A ninguna chica de nuestro año le agradas".

– "Yo no alardeaba de nada, ni con Kuchiki ni con Ichimaru" – Y en cierto modo era verdad, a Byakuya lo odiaba por tener mejores calificaciones que ella y a Gin lo había llevado para que se diera cuenta de ello, era cierto que disfrutaba siendo la mejor pero para ganar el respeto de su padre y hermanos – "No sabía que estamos en el mismo año, creí que eras de alguna clase de tercero".

– "Te sientes tan superior que ni siquiera te interesa conocer a tus propias compañeras" – Poniéndose frente a Sui – "Ni siquiera tienes amigas, das pena".

La joven misteriosa salió no sin antes asegurarse de golpearla con el hombro al pasar por su lado. Las últimas palabras que dijo realmente le afectaron. Nunca antes se había preocupado por tener "amigas" y solamente le preocupaba que nadie tuviera mejores calificaciones que ella… pensándolo bien, Yoruichi era su amiga, era mayor que ella pero era alguien con quien podía hablar aunque no lo hiciera muy seguido... y también estaba Byakuya…. Un súbito escalofrío la recorrió… Kuchiki no era su amigo, solo era su rival y punto. Mas molesta de lo usual se dirigió a su casillero para sacar los libros para la última clase. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a cierta niña pelirosa hurgando entre sus cosas.

– "¿Cómo abriste mi casillero?" – En esos momentos no estaba para diplomacia ni nada por el estilo.

– "Me confundí, creí que era el de Bya–kun" – La niña pelirosa retrocedió dos pasos con las manos hacia atrás, era obvio que mentía al verse sorprendida.

– "No puedes revisar casilleros ajenos, te denunciaré con el asesor" – Sui se acercó a su casillero, no sin dejar de mirar a la pelirosa que seguía con las manos hacia atrás, ¿Estaría ocultando algo?

– "Puedes hacerlo, nadie hará nada, te lo aseguro" – La desafió. Yachiru era muy atrevida y malcriada. Se daba el lujo de hacerlo porque su abuelo era uno de los hombres más influyentes del país.

– "Tch… No entiendo porque pareces tan convencida" – Sui tenía unas ganas enormes de golpear a alguien pero su sentido común le obligaba a contenerse, se volvió para mirar al interior de su casillero solo por dos segundo y notó de inmediato lo que hacía falta: Una foto que era su mayor tesoro. Con su poco autocontrol a límite se volvió hacia Yachiru extendiendo una mano – "Devuélvemela".

– "Solo si prometes alejarte de Bya–kun, cambiarte de preparatoria tampoco parece mala idea" – Respondió Yachiru con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro.

– "¡No estoy para tus estupideces, he dicho que me la devuelvas!" – Sui estaba conteniéndose para no saltar sobre la pequeña pelirosa. Yachiru pareció detectar el peligro y empezó a retroceder por instinto.

– "Si realmente te importa esta foto prométeme que te alejarás de Bya–kun" – Yachiru oprimió los puños arrugando la fotografía. En los últimos días había seguido a Byakuya y había notado que cuando este creía que nadie lo veía abría el casillero de Sui y se quedaba un buen rato contemplando esa foto.

– "No hagas eso, la estropearás" – Sui estaba cansada de que todos le pidieran que se alejara de fulano o zutano – "A mi no me interesa Kuchiki ni Ichimaru".

– "Mientes" – Yachiru retrocedió dos pasos más, el aura que emanaba de Sui daba tanto miedo como la mirada que había puesto. Parecía una leona acechando a su presa.

– "Devuélveme esa foto o si no…" – No pudo continuar porque Yachiru, al parecer instintivamente al percibir el peligro, se había echado a correr – "¡NO HUYAS!"

Aquella persecución sería digna de una novela. Desde una de las ventanas de uno de los salones de clase una pelinaranja le daba un codazo a otra rubia y le hacia señas para que mire por la ventana, ambas no pudieron contener la risa al ver como una niña pelirosa huía despavorida de la estudiante mas lista del grado, corría por el campo deportivo interrumpiendo un partido de futbol y Sui poseída por un poder sobrenatural le había arrebatado un balón a uno de los integrantes del equipo y lo había lanzado con tanta fuerza que casi rompe la red del arco, pero falló en su intento de darle a Yachiru que justo en ese momento había tropezado y caído. Saliendo de la cancha corrió por el campo de atletismo y mientras Yachiru pasaba por debajo de las vallas Sui corría y saltaba sobre ellas batiendo el record de la preparatoria para sorpresa del entrenador y los integrantes del club de atletismo, pues Sui iba con el uniforme, no con ropa deportiva.

Yachiru entonces cruzó por el pasillo de uno de los pabellones, notoriamente sorprendida por la resistencia de Sui (obviamente Yachiru ignoraba lo buena que era Sui en los deportes) y por casualidad dobló justo antes de ser impactada por tachos de basura (tres en total) que uno a uno impactaron en la pared a unos escasos centímetros de donde se había detenido a recuperar el aliento.

– "Ríndete, no tienes escapatoria" – La voz de Sui se oía aterradoramente espectral. Estaba en el pabellón de Carpintería y en ese momento solo estaban ellas dos.

– "Todo por culpa de una estúpida foto" – Yachiru miró hacia un lado y vio lo que consideró la solución a sus problemas: Un incinerador. Antes de que Sui se acercara más a ella, corrió hacia el incinerado y echó la foto en su interior.

– "¡NOO!" – Sui corrió hacia el incinerador donde en segundos la foto se convertía en cenizas. En un intento desesperado trató de cogerla con sus manos pero alguien la detuvo.

– "¡No lo hagas, te harás daño!" – Abrazándola para contenerla y evitar que se lastimara – "Yachiru, ¿Por qué lo has hecho?"

– "Bya–kun… Yo… solo estaba jugando"

– "¡Suéltame!" – Forcejeando y viendo como la foto desaparecía completamente hecha cenizas – "¡Suéltame, todo esto pasó por tu culpa Kuchiki!" – Byakuya abrió los ojos desmedidamente de la sorpresa y aflojó los brazos liberando a Sui que estaba hecha una furia – "Ojalá y nunca hubieras venido a esta preparatoria".

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**OHAYO! (cubierta con un escudo por si alguien arroja algo) Ejem, Ejem, si que ha sido un periodo muy muy muy largo, tal vez muchos de los que leyeron el fic ya hayan terminado la escuela, la prepa, la universidad, se casaron, tuvieron hijos o hasta se cambiaron de sexo… cof cof… es cierto, tardé un resto pero no dicen "Mejor tarde que nunca"… igual mil gracias a los que enviaron una review alguna vez:**

**Ba–chan**, LizZ Elric de Kim, **alessandra**, rukia19971997, **Anubisama**, kikyo kuchiki fong, **HaruLOL**, Lynn, **hinamor007**, pame18, **Sakura**–**Selene**, Neko, **Haibara20**, Lelouchzero32, **Naoko** **tendo**, GeRaL–Chan,

**DOMO ARIGATOU! Donde quiera que estén :)**

**Nos leemos a más tardar en un mes**

**Kisses**

**Milly–chan / Maryeli**

**Lima, 22/02/2013**


	8. Rival I parte

_Una fría mañana de invierno, cuando la nieve caía con demasiada insistencia, como queriendo cubrir totalmente todas las superficies, fui enviada a cruzar en medio del blanco panorama a buscar a mi hermano Zhuo que había olvidado unos documentos importantes que le había encomendado nuestro padre. En aquel momento me preguntaba "¿Por qué yo?", pues hacía tanto frío que aún toda la ropa que me puse encima no lograba protegerme del todo y me hacía sentir torpe al caminar. Llegué al dojo y dejé el grueso abrigo y los dos suéteres con los que intentaba abrigarme en uno de los lockers, si me daba prisa podría volver antes de que pasaran Doraemon por la televisión, en verdad me agrada mucho ese gato azul, oprimí el sobre en mis manos para asegurarme que seguí a ahí – el frío a veces puede hacerte perder la sensibilidad – y caminé en busca del salón 8. _

– "_¡Shaolin!" – Una voz familiar interrumpió mi misión de búsqueda y entrega – "¿Por qué has venido sola hasta aquí?"_

– "_Zhuo olvidó esto en casa, Yoruichi–san" – Levanté el sobre para que Yoruichi lo vea._

– "_Ese vago irresponsable, y los otros también son unos desconsiderados, como se atreven a enviar a una niña en medio del frío, vamos, te invito un café" – Yoruichi siempre tan amable y considerada._

– "_Primero debo entregar esto, disculpe Yoruichi–san" – Hago una venia y me dispongo a continuar mi búsqueda. _

– "_Entonces te acompaño, el salón donde entrena Zhuo esta por este lado" – Yoruichi me guía por algunos corredores y finalmente abre una puerta. Aquello no me lo esperaba. Una shinai impactó en el dintel de la puerta, a escasos centímetros de mi cabeza, todo pasó tan rápido que ni siquiera puede emitir un grito ni mover un músculo._

– "_¡Lee, ten más cuidado, has podido lastimar a la hermana de Zhuo!" – Oí a Yoruichi regañar al joven que sostenía la shinai. Zhuo que estaba a unos pasos de nosotras se acercó raudamente, me preguntó si me lastimé pero yo solo tenía ojos para el joven que acababa de quitarse el men que cubría su rostro y inclinaba para verme mejor…_

– "_¿Te hiciste daño pequeña?" – Negué con la cabeza – "Menos mal, Zhuo y yo estábamos entrenando kendo, a veces nos emocionamos demasiado y somos descuidados, por cierto mi nombre es Wang Lee" – Y me quedé perdida en su sonrisa._

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**UNDER A SKY OF CHERRY BLOSSOMS**

_By Maryeli_

**8th Cherry Blossom: Rival (Parte I)**

_Con cariño para Anubisama y Alessandra08_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Devastado. Así es como se sentía Kuchiki Byakuya aquella mañana. Tan bajo era su estado anímico que había optado por quedarse en casa en lugar de ir a la preparatoria. Contempló por el balcón de su habitación como los coches que llevaban a los hijos de los vecinos a sus escuelas y preparatorias cruzaban frente a su casa, incluso como el coche de su abuelo y el de su tío salían y entonces la calle se quedó en un sepulcral silencio. Solo necesitó decir que se sentía indispuesto para que su tío llamara a la preparatoria y presentara las dispensas del caso a su tutor, también le indicó que si se sentía realmente mal le solicitara al mayordomo para que convocara al médico de la familia y ni siquiera le preguntó que era lo que le pasaba… en momentos como ese deseaba tener una familia de verdad.

Se giró al oír que llamaban a la puerta y en pocos segundos una mucama dejó una bandeja con su desayuno sobre la mesa, hizo una reverencia y se retiró. Tomó una tostada y se sentó en el escritorio, tenía un brazo lastimado por lo que no podría entrenar para relajarse así que hojearía algún libro por internet, tal vez algún fanfic, o vería videos o jugaría pac–man o cualquier otra cosa que le ayudara a matar el tiempo y le evitara recordar las dolorosas palabras que le dijera Shaolin el día anterior.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Aquella mañana se despertó sin ganas de nada. Pero le bastó con recordar el episodio febril que experimentó días atrás y las bromas de sus hermanos para ponerse de pie, cambiarse y salir para la preparatoria.

– "¿Te sientes bien, Shaolin?" – Le preguntó Zhuo, cuando se estaba calzando los zapatos en la puerta – "Parece como que no hubieras dormido".

– "Tranquilo, no me pasa nada, solo estudié hasta tarde, en dos semanas serán los exámenes semestrales" – Fingió una sonrisa y salió por la puerta, fingiendo no escuchar el comentario de su hermano sobre su cambio de horario al salir para la preparatoria.

Era verdad, desde el torneo de kendo había estado saliendo más tarde de lo usual y llegaba a la hora exacta del inicio de clases… ¿Por qué? Ni ella misma lo sabía. O bueno, tal vez tenía una sospecha de lo que pasaba: Casualmente después de ese día la irritable niña pelirrosa se transfirió a la preparatoria y la forma de actuar de Byakuya cambió por completo… Kuchiki, había pensado en KUCHIKI, no tenían la suficiente confianza ni amistad para llamarlo por su nombre. Y allí estaba otra vez esa palabra: AMIGAS, precisamente el día anterior parecía que todas las energías del universo conspiraron para abofetearla y restregarle en cara aquellas cosas que no había considerado relevantes, hasta ahora.

Tuvo que detener sus reflexiones pues oyó voces que cuchicheaban en sus espaldas mientras se dirigía a su salón de clases. En ese momento no estaba de humor para nada, decidió contar mentalmente hasta 10 y si las voces seguían se daría vuelta y enviaría a las causantes a donde no les diera el sol.

10… 9… 8… 7… 6…

– "Disculpa, Sui Feng" – Algo sorprendida, pues estaba mentalizada en ser agresiva al 100% y ahora solo debió darse vuelta para escuchar a la persona que tan diplomáticamente pedía hablar con ella – "Mi nombre es Ise Nanao de la clase 2 C, Kusajishi –san me pidió que le entregara esto" – Extendiendo una caja mediana.

Sui contempló a la joven y sus acompañantes por unos segundos. La tal Ise Nanao era alta y llevaba gafas, parecía una persona educada con un aire intelectual, a su lado derecho estaba una joven de cabello corto y naranja que se veía bastante nerviosa por la forma exagerada en que sonreía y a su izquierda una chica rubia de rostro pecoso con el ceño fruncido que miraba por la ventana, sin darle mucha importancia a la escena.

– "Lo siento, pero no tengo idea de quién es Kusajishi–san" – Respondió tratando de dar por zanjado el asunto. Nanao carraspeó dos veces, captando de nuevo su atención.

– "Kusajishi–san es la estudiante que hurgó en tu casillero ayer" – Notando la furia que empezaba a reflejarse en los ojos de Sui – "Ella esta arrepentida y este obsequio es una forma de pedir disculpas".

– "Si realmente quiere disculparse que lo haga en persona y que no intente comprarme con regalos" – La joven pelinaranja se llevó las manos a la boca tratando en vano de contener unas carcajadas. Sui la miró extrañada y Nanao volvió a carraspear.

– "Disculpa… es que… después de la forma en que la perseguiste ayer… es más que obvio que se lo piense dos veces antes de acercarse a ti…"

– "Ignórala por favor, Kiyone se golpeó la cabeza al nacer".

– "¡Eso no es cierto, Nanao… AUCH!" – La joven rubia de pecas acababa de darle un coscorrón a Kiyone – "¿Por qué hiciste eso, Hiyori?".

– "Kiyone, contrólate, a este paso arruinarás todo".

Sui hizo algo que no había hecho desde el dichoso torneo de kendo: SONRIÓ. Aquellas tres chicas en conjunto eran realmente cómicas.

– "Ustedes me caen bien pero no puedo aceptar el regalo, díganle a Kusajishi que si quiere algo de mi tendrá que pedirlo ella misma".

Las clases de la mañana transcurrieron con normalidad, al menos esta vez sí había podido concentrarse y tomar apuntes. Solo a la hora del receso notó que ni Ichimaru ni Kusajishi se encontraban en el salón. Eso la llevó a notar que Kuchiki tampoco estaba… afiló la vista, seguramente esos tres se fueron de picnic o de paseo para celebrar mientras ella aún se sentía deprimida por perder el único recuerdo que tenía de Wang.

Cerró de golpe su casillero tratando de obviar el hecho de que la foto ya no estaba allí pero no pudo. Cada vez que recordaba lo que pasó el día anterior la sangre le hervía. Se dirigió a la cafetería a comprar algo para el refrigerio. Mientras esperaba en la fila volvió a oír voces cuchicheando a sus espaldas.

– "¿Qué ocurre ahora?" – Preguntó sin mucho ánimo y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios al ver a las tres chicas de la mañana en una situación bastante cómica. Nanao luchaba por no ser empujada por Kiyone y esta era contenida por una especie de "llave" en el cuello que le hacía Hiyori. Apenas la vieron trataron de acomodarse y actuar con naturalidad.

– "Solo estamos esperando en la fila para tomar el refrigerio como los demás" – Nanao intentó restarle importancia al asunto.

– "Ya veo" – Respondió Sui, obviamente con sarcasmo.

– "No es frecuente que almuerces en la cafetería, ¿Te gustaría sentarte con nosotras?" – Hiyori se atoró al oír la invitación de Nanao a Sui, Kiyone se puso pálida, y Sui estaba sorprendida, pero trató de disimularlo.

– "Está bien".

Cinco minutos después estaba sentada en la misma mesa con las tres chicas. Después de intercambiar el típico "Que aproveche" empezaron a comer en sepulcral silencio. Claro que ese silencio duró unos 60 segundos pues la puerta de la cafetería fue abierta de golpe y un joven de cabellos oscuros se subió a una mesa y empezó a mirar hacia todos lados.

– "¡No te escondas, Kotetsu, sé qué estás aquí!" – El escandaloso joven divisó a su objetivo y saltó sobre las mesas, para disgusto de los demás comensales, hasta caer a unos centímetros de la mesa donde Sui se encontraba (fue un error de cálculo y quedó estampado en el suelo) rápidamente se puso de pie y señaló acusadoramente con el dedo a Kiyone – "¡Cómo te atreves a sugerirle vitaminas a Ukitake–sensei sin consultarme!"

La expresión de todos en la cafetería era un poema. Cualquiera habría pensado que Kiyone Kotetsu le hizo "algo" realmente malo a su compañero de clases, no eso. Superada la impresión inicial todos continuaron con sus conversaciones como si nada hubiera pasado.

– "Son vitaminas americanas recomendadas por homéopatas para ayudar a mejorar el sistema inmune, no haga nada malo sugiriéndole a Ukitake–sensei que averigüe sobre ellas" – Kiyone decidió continuar con su almuerzo, pero el joven escandaloso se lo había quitado – "¡Sentarou, devuélveme mi almuerzo!"

– "Lo tomaré como reparación por el daño" – Sentarou abrió la boca y de dos mordiscos engulló todo el almuerzo de Kiyone.

– "Q–que daño ni que tanta cosa, c–como te atreves" – la mirada de Kiyone se encendió y pateó a Sentarou en una zona noble para luego sentarse cruzada de brazos en la mesa.

– "¿Qué ha sido todo eso?" – Preguntó Sui, bastante desencajada.

– "Esos dos compiten por quedar bien con Ukitake–sensei, el tutor de la clase, ambos sueñan con convertirse en delegados de clases" – Nanao ajustó sus gafas y miró desaprobadoramente a Kiyone.

– "Si mal no recuerdo, Shiba–san es el delegado de la clase 2–C" – Sui participaba en las reuniones de delegados y nunca había visto ni a Kiyone ni al tal Sentarou en ninguna de ellas.

– "Así es, solo que a Ukitake–sensei se le ocurrió que podría haber un delegado suplente, y desde entonces se la pasan peleando y compitiendo entre ellos" – Hiyori miró a Sentarou retorciéndose de dolor en el piso y le mostró la lengua en señal de burla – "Te lo ganaste por idiota" – Mirando a Sui – "Por cierto, mi nombre es Sarugaki Hiyori, estoy en el club de atletismo y me impresionó la forma en que saltaste esas vallas el otro día".

– "¿Viste lo que pasó ayer?" – Sui empezó a adentrarse en la conversación.

– "Toda mi clase lo vio, lo del balón de fútbol tampoco estuvo tan mal".

– "Ya quisieran los del equipo de futbol que todos los jugadores patearan así" – Sentarou estaba ahora sentado al lado de Kiyone, como si nada hubiera pasado – "Soy Sentarou Kotsuba–ki".

– "Nadie te preguntó tu nombre" – Kiyone acababa de asestarle un codazo en las costillas enviándolo lejos de la mesa.

– "¿Ustedes consideran eso… normal?" – Sui señaló el lugar donde fue a parar Sentarou.

– "Es algo de todos los días" – Nanao y Hiyori se disponían a continuar comiendo cuando notaron que una "sombra" se escabullía entre ellas. Aunque llevaba gafas y ropa oscura Sui fue capaz de reconocerla.

– "¡TÚ!" – Poniéndose de pie dispuesta a lanzarse sobre ella – "Como te atreves a enviar a alguien a intentar comprarme con un regalo después de lo que hiciste ayer".

– "¡Te daré lo que quieras pero por favor dile a Bya–kun que me perdonas!" – Yachiru se quitó las gafas y se llevó un pañuelo a los ojos como si se secara algunas lágrimas.

– "Tendrás que dejar que te destroce en mil pedazos".

– "¿No puede haber otra forma?" – Yachiru intentó ocultarse detrás de Kiyone, pero ésta la empujó hacia Sui.

– "Tú te metiste en el lío así que arréglatelas solita" – Kiyone y Nanao se sentaron en el extremo de la banca dejando a Yachiru "sola".

– "Uds son muy crueles" – Yachiru fingió derramar nuevas lágrimas.

– "Déjate de tanto teatro, y con respecto a las disculpas, olvídalo" – Sui se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

– "¿A–a dónde vas?" – Yachiru la siguió a cierta distancia, aún tenía que ser precavida.

– "Tenemos clase de Historia".

– "Podrías…"

– "No".

– "Pero aún no te he dicho lo que quiero".

– "No pienso perdonar lo que hiciste y menos decírselo a Kuchiki, además no entiendo que tiene que ver él en todo este asunto, entre Ichimaru, la chica de gran busto y tu intentan volverme loca" – Sui abrió su casillero solo para recordar que la foto no estará más allí.

– "Después de lo de ayer Bya–kun no quiere hablar conmigo… en su casa me dicen que esta indispuesto, él no quiere verme… Gin–kun tampoco me hace caso… Bya–kun es mi único amigo y ahora no quiere saber nada de mi".

– "Los verdaderos amigos no te dan la espalda cuando estas en problemas" – Tomando un par de libros y cuadernos para luego cerrar su casillero – "Tal vez has confundido amistad con respeto, conveniencia o lástima".

– "¿Tu sabes quién es mi abuelo?".

– "Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, todos en Japón saben quién es".

– "Entonces…"

El sonido del gran reloj del patio indicaba el fin del receso. Sui continuó su camino hacia el salón de clases mientras Yachiru se quedaba pensativa en medio del corredor.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

El día siguiente fue igual de sombrío que el anterior. Al menos para Byakuya que nuevamente optó por no ir a clases. Para Sui fue todo lo contrario, ni bien salió de su casa un coche muy lujoso la esperaba, Yachiru le propuso llevarla a la preparatoria pero Sui le dijo que iría caminando, sorprendentemente Yachiru bajó del coche y caminó detrás de ella… y estuvo así por toda la preparatoria, durante clases y justo ahora, durante el receso.

– "Tengo la impresión de que me estas siguiendo" – Sui estaba sentada bajo un árbol, cerca al salón de música, comiendo pan de melón.

– "¿Yo? De ninguna manera" – Abriendo el primero de sus tres _bento bako_ y ofreciéndole el contenido a Sui –"Prueba un poco, este lo preparó un chef Chino".

Sui contempló el bento… ¡Era _chop swey_ con pato a la Pekín! Tenía tiempo de no comer comida al estilo chino… dudó un par de segundos antes de tomar un pequeño trozo con sus _kuai zi_. Tuvo que admitir que estaban muy buenos.

– "Puedes comer todo lo que quieras, a mi gustan más los dulces" – Yachiru dejo el _bento bako_ a un lado de Sui y abrió otro _bento bako_ lleno de postres dulces – "Ahora que recuerdo a Bya–kun también le gustaba comer cerca del salón de música… hoy tampoco vino clases, ¿Se habrá puesto peor su brazo?".

– "No lo creo, tal vez tenía cosas más importantes que hacer" – Sui dejó de dudar y tomó el bento que le ofreció Yachiru.

– "Solo para asegurarnos, que tal si vamos a su casa después de clases" – Dijo Yachiru con muchas energías. Sui casi escupió lo que estaba comiendo de la impresión.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

_**Hi! Se que aún no ha pasado un mes pero a quien le importa, gracias Alessandra08 y Anubisama, al menos no me siento tan sola, nos leemos pronto ;)**_

_**Kisses**_

_**Maryeli / Milly–chan**_

_**Lima, 07 de Marzo del 2013**_

**:P**


	9. Rival II parte

Todo el camino había sido como una lenta agonía. Bueno no tan lenta considerando que Yachiru prácticamente la obligó a subir a su lujoso coche lleno de tantas cosas extravagantes y un chofer bastante amanerado pero muy eficiente a la hora de manejar. Cuando descendió del coche sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante la majestuosidad de la mansión Kuchiki y ahora se encontraba sentada en la salita de estar, jugando con sus nudillos.

Levantó la mirada y se quedó cautivada con cada adorno, cuadro y lámpara que se encontraba a su alrededor, todo parecía tan caro y de buen gusto, pero también transmitía un aire frío, aquello parecía más un museo que una casa.

- "Vamos" – Oyó a Yachiru y se quedó algo desconcertada pues no la había oído entrar en la salita.

- "¿Por dónde entraste?"

- "Por esa ventana" – Señalando una ventana entreabierta al final de un pasillo – "Te dije que Byakuya no quería verme así que tuve que ingeniármelas para entrar, vamos, sígueme, el cuarto de Bya-kun está por este lado".

- "P-pero el mayordomo me dijo que esperara" – Sui se resistió a dejarse arrastrar por Yachiru, a pesar de ser tan pequeña la pelirrosa era bastante fuerte.

- "Lo dijo por cortesía, Bya-kun ha dicho que no quiere ver a nadie así que ni siquiera le dirán que estás aquí, vamos" – Algo intrigada por las palabras de la pelirrosa decidió seguirla. Tomaron un largo corredor y al oír que se acercaba alguien del personal de servicio entraron en un ambiente contiguo que resultó ser la biblioteca, Sui quedó maravillada con tantos libros, estuvo apunto de tomar uno cuando Yachiru la hizo salir de la habitación para retomar el camino. Doblaron al llegar a un cruce de pasillos y subieron por unas escaleras talladas de madera que parecían sacadas de un cuento de hadas (de esas por donde descienden las princesas en los bailes reales), fugazmente divisó un cuadro donde se encontraba una familia de tres integrantes. Al llegar al piso de arriba se ocultaron tras un armario y oyeron a un par de criadas hablar sobre la telenovela de la tarde, algo sobre una maid de un lugar llamado Manhatan, cuando las voces se alejaron salieron para caminar por un corredor más y finalmente se detuvieron ante una puerta.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**UNDER A SKY OF CHERRY BLOSSOMS**

_By Maryeli_

**9th Cherry Blossom: Rival (Parte II)**

_Con cariño para Love Tamaki, Nessie Black, Shadow001 y Alessandra08 :)_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

La tenue luz del sol apagada por las cortinas empezó a iluminar la habitación. Lo cierto es que casi no había podido dormir toda la noche por la emoción. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el balcón y observó el lugar donde ella estuvo el día anterior apreciando el gran jardín. Suspiró. Lástima que era sábado y no habría clases porque ese día tenía muchas ganas de ir a la preparatoria. Con más energías de lo usual tomó un baño y bajó a desayunar. Su estado de ánimo no pasó por alto para su abuelo.

- "Me alegra que te encuentres mejor de salud, Byakuya" – Ginrei tomaba un poco de café.

- "Gracias, espero no haberte preocupado" – Byakuya estaba contento, devorando su desayuno.

- "Veo que tu apetito también mejoró" – Dejando a un lado su taza de café – "Me comentaron que recibiste visitas ayer, me alegra que finalmente traigas a tus amigos y amigas a casa, este lugar es tan silencioso que algo de bullicio no cae tan mal, nos vemos".

Byakuya despidió a su abuelo con una sonrisa. Y por el resto de la mañana a ratos sonreía recordando el "bullicio" al que seguramente se refería su abuelo. Bajó un momento a la biblioteca y la encontró aún desordenada, seguramente los sirvientes no tardaban en ir a acomodar todo. Recogió algunos libros del escritorio y los llevó a sus lugares de origen, recordando como Sui había querido llevarse varios de ellos para leerlos y al final se había venido abajo con todo un estante, al menos no se hizo daño, bueno, él se encargó de protegerla. Un pequeño objeto brillante en el suelo llamó su atención. Se inclinó para recogerlo y notó que parecía una especie de adorno, de esos que utilizan las chicas para sus celulares, con forma de gato. Un repentino brillo iluminó su mirada, ahora tenía la excusa perfecta para devolverle la visita.

Después del almuerzo emprendió la marcha. La casa de Sui estaba en una pequeña urbanización cruzando la línea del tren, subiendo una colina. La mayoría de familias que radicaban ahí tenían algún tipo de vínculo con la policía. El recuerdo del "interrogatorio" al que fue sometido por los hermanos de Sui vino a su mente, era más que obvio que todos eran policías. Un fuerte ladrido lo sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos, un par de patas se posaron sobre sus hombros y se vió cara a cara con un pastor alemán.

- "¡Yan-Yan, sentado!" – oyó gritar a alguien. El perro obedeció de inmediato pero por la forma en que movía la cola y sus patas delanteras estaba dispuesto a saltar sobre él en cualquier momento. Así que optó por acariciarle la cabeza.

- "Como has estado, Yan-Yan" – Se sorprendió al ver que el perro levantó una pata en respuesta a su comentario.

- "Disculpe, normalmente no hace eso con las perso-nas… ¿By… Kuchiki?"

- "Hola, Shaolin" – Byakuya se enderezó y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Sui – "¿Estas paseando con Yan-Yan?" - Apenas terminó la pregunta se sintió como un tonto, eso era más que obvio.

- "La verdad creo que él me pasea a mi" – Luego de dos segundos se reprochó mentalmente por responderle en ese tono tan familiar… y pensar que estuvo a punto de llamarlo por su nombre. Algo debía estar mal con su cabeza, y con su estómago, sentía como si algo revoloteara en su interior.

- "¿Puedo acompañarte? Si quieres puedo ayudarte con Yan-Yan, a mi me va mejor con los perros" – Sui asintió.

Caminaron calle abajo hasta llegar a un parque. Todas las jóvenes y algunas señoras que paseaban a sus mascotas se les quedaban viendo, bueno, más a Byakuya, y murmuraban cosas, se sonrojaban y reían como tontas, al menos eso pensaba Sui.

- "Kuchiki, ¿Por qué no hacemos una carrera? A Yan-Yan le haría bien estirar un poco las patas".

A Byakuya la idea le pareció poco ortodoxa, pero para no contrariar a Sui, aceptó. Pronto un grupo creciente de féminas los rodeó mientras se acomodaban para correr, la idea era darle tres vueltas completas al parque, una espontánea hizo de árbitro y dio el silbatazo de salida. Para sorpresa de Byakuya, Sui se estaba tomando la carrera en serio, así que no le quedó más remedio que correr en serio él también. Los dos iban muy a la par y ya estaban por la segunda vuelta. Aquel parque era bastante grande y una persona promedio se habría rendido a la primera vuelta, pero no la campeona de salto con obstáculos ni el futuro capitán del equipo de kendo de la preparatoria, ellos eran lo suficientemente obstinados para completar las tres vueltas. En la recta final la competencia se puso aún más reñida, el ambiente se puso tenso, las féminas hacían porras al elemento masculino para disgusto de Sui, cada uno de ellos aceleraba a lo que le daban las piernas y a un par de metros de la línea de meta Yan Yan cruzó como una bala y dio una vuelta más ajeno a todo.

Sui y Byakuya se dejaron caer sobre la hierba riendo a carcajadas. Estaban tan concentrados en ganar que se habían olvidado de Yan-Yan. Después de completar la cuarta vuelta Yan-Yan se sentó a un lado con la lengua colgando y jadeando, pero moviendo la cola.

- "Esto es una locura" – Byakuya se sentó al ver que Sui le alcanzaba una de las botellas de agua que traía en su mochila. Vio con sorpresa que ella bebió un poco de la segunda botella y le dio el resto a Yan-Yan – "Aunque digas que prefieres a los gatos me parece que también te gustan los perros".

- "Jamás dije que no me gustaran, pero debes admitir que los gatos son mas misteriosos e independientes" - Acariciando el lomo de Yan-Yan – "Además Yan-Yan ha estado con nuestra familia por siete años, es como un hermano menor".

- "Ah, es cierto" – Buscando en uno de sus bolsillos hasta sacar algo – "Ten, lo encontré en la biblioteca de mi casa".

Sui extendió la mano y sonrió al descubrir lo que Byakuya había puesto en ella.

- "Gracias, creí que lo había perdido" – Sacando su móvil de su bolsillo para colocar el adorno en su sitio – "Es de edición limitada, ya no hacen de este modelo" – Al observar que el sol empezaba a ocultarse – "Ya es tarde, debo volver a casa".

Byakuya observó como Yan-Yan se dejaba colocar la correa y se dejaba guiar por Sui, aparentemente aún seguía cansado. Decidió acompañarlos hasta la línea del tren.

- "Gracias por tomarte la molestia de venir para traer el adorno y por acompañarnos" – Dijo Sui a modo de despedida.

- "Shaolin, ¿Tienes planes para mañana? Podríamos llevar de paseo a Yan-Yan o tal vez ir al cine" – Aquella proposición se sintió algo tonta, pero Byakuya tenía que admitirlo, cuando estaba cerca de Shaolin no parecía el mejor estudiante de la preparatoria.

- "Lo siento, mañana tengo algo que hacer" – Sui hizo una venia a modo de disculpa y se alejó calle arriba con Yan-Yan. Byakuya se quedó observándola hasta que ya no pudo seguirla con la vista.

- "Así que la invitaste a salir, no puedo creerlo" – Se oyó una voz por detrás de un árbol. A Byakuya le saltó una vena en la frente.

- "¿Desde cuándo espías lo que hago, Ichimaru?"

- "Solo desde hace un rato, y no espiaba, ustedes estaban en un lugar público" – Dejándose ver – "Lo que me sorprende es que ella te rechazó".

- "Piérdete" – A Byakuya no le hizo la menor gracia el último comentario de Ichimaru. Caminó a pasos rápidos tratando de perderlo de vista pero vaya que era persistente – "Deja de seguirme".

- "No te sigo, vivimos uno al lado del otro, ¿Lo olvidaste?" – Gin sonrió al ver la expresión desencajada de Byakuya – "Ah, es cierto, no has ido a clases así que no te has dado cuenta, me mudé a la casa de al lado hace un par de días".

Eso ya era demasiado. Byakuya caminó a pasos regulares intentando ignorar la presencia de Ichimaru.

- "Me pregunto que tendrá que hacer Sui mañana, porque ha de ser algo muy importante para rechazar una cita con el mejor integrante del equipo de kendo de la preparatoria, tal vez tenga una cita, con el tipo de la foto… tal vez y hasta es su novio"

- "¡Cállate!" – Byakuya tenía sujeto a Gin del cuello de su chaqueta y lo miraba amenazadoramente. En verdad daba miedo. Sin embargo Gin ni se inmutó.

- "Tienes que admitir que es una probabilidad" – Mirando fijamente a Byakuya – "Ya quita esa cara, en verdad no te favorece en lo absoluto".

Byakuya bufó y soltó a Gin. Extendió una mano para detener un taxi, por ahora lo único que quería era estar solo.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Aquella mañana despertó temprano para llevar a Yan-Yan de paseo. Desayunó con Chew y su padre, sus demás hermanos tenían trabajo así que estaban en algún lugar de la ciudad. Apenas terminó el desayuno subió a su habitación para terminar sus deberes y repasar algunos temas, después de todo el examen semestral estaba cerca. A la hora del almuerzo Zhuo apareció con Yoruichi y conversaron un buen rato sobre ser escolta motorizado. Zhuo comentó que Yoruichi era una excelente motociclista e incluso comentó que pronto la llamarían para una exhibición por el aniversario del departamento de policía de su distrito. Por primera vez Sui se la pasó muy callada y apenas y probó alimento. Aquello no pasó desapercibido para Yoruichi pero prefirió no hacer comentarios para no llamar la atención de los demás Feng, en especial de Chew que a veces podía ser bastante insoportable.

El almuerzo terminó y Sui subió a su habitación para cambiarse, al bajar se cruzó con Yoruichi en el recibidor, se despidió de ella y salió prácticamente corriendo. Yoruichi suspiró. Ya habían pasado tres años. Yoruichi salió a la entrada y subió a su motocicleta, tenía ganas de da una vuelta para despejar la mente, estaba a punto de ponerse el casco cuando notó una presencia a unos metros, oculto entre unos matorrales.

- "Hey, ¿Sabes que pueden arrestarte por espiar en propiedad privada?" – arrojando su casco con una puntería perfecta.

- "L-lo lamento" – El joven golpeado por el casco lo tomó en sus manos y caminó hacia Yoruichi, solo entonces pudo ver quien era.

- "Tú eres… el compañero de clases de Sui" – Notando las grandes ojeras marcadas en su rostro – "¿Qué te pasó? Tienes un aspecto terrible. Si buscas a Sui ella salió hace un rato".

La expresión de decepción en la cara del chico no pasó desapercibido para Yoruichi. Aún cuando la niña pelirrosa le dijo que no era el novio de Sui a ella le parecía que él muchacho actuaba bastante raro.

- "Sube, te llevaré a dónde está, solo no le digas que te ayudé, ¿Vale?"

Byakuya miró confuso a aquella mujer.

- "¿Piensa ayudarme sin preguntar?"

- "Es más que obvio que te preocupas por ella, solo espero que seas lo suficientemente maduro para manejar la situación o yo misma me encargaré de castigarte, niño".

La cara que puso Yoruichi al momento de decir eso era bastante seria, y el color de sus ojos le recordaban mucho a los de un gato, pero no tenía nada que perder después de todo apenas y pudo dormir torturado por las palabras de Gin, así que finalmente subió a la moto con Yoruichi.

Luego de casi treinta minutos se detuvieron en lo que parecía un templo, Yoruichi miró con melancolía la entrada pero apenas Byakuya bajó encendió la moto y se marchó. Byakuya contempló aquel lugar preguntándose que encontraría en su interior, después de varios minutos se animó a entrar. El lugar parecía un dojo antiguo, tenía varios patios, jardines, y ambientes que seguramente se utilizaban para el entrenamiento en interiores. El lugar estaba bastante silencioso, lo recorrió pensando que iría a hacer Shaolin a un lugar así si para empezar a ella no le gusta el kendo. Sus meditaciones fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de una shinai cortando el viento. Para una persona promedio distinguir el silbido de una bokken o una shinai en el aire del viento sería prácticamente imposible, pero para él era algo vital a la hora de pelear. Guiado por el tenue sonido llegó hasta una puerta, colocó la mano en el dintel y la deslizó. Lo que vió lo dejó boquiabierto, Shaolin estaba ahí, practicando ¿Kendo?

- "¿Kuchiki?" – Realmente estaba contrariada por presencia de Byakuya allí.

- "Y-yo…" – Notoriamente contrariado por lo que acababa de descubrir – "Oí de este templo y pensé que los responsables estaban aquí… ¡Creí que no te gustaba el kendo!"

Aquel último comentario la dejó desencajada. Cuidadosamente sacudió la shinai antes de guardarla en una especia de estuche y caminó hacia él.

- "Los encargados salieron un momento, si deseas puedo decirles que viniste" – Cogiendo una mochila que estaba en un rincón.

- "¿Piensas quedarte?"

- "No, voy a cambiarme" – Indicándole con la mirada que salieran de ese lugar para luego guiarlo a una sala frente a la entrada – "Las personas acostumbran tocar el timbre antes de entrar, no olvides cerrar la puerta al salir".

- "¿Puedo esperar a que termines de cambiarte? Tal vez los dueños vuelvan" – Byakuya quería pasar un rato con ella aunque intentaba no ser tan evidente. Sui levantó los hombros.

- "Como quieras" – Y caminó hacia una habitación contigua con su mochila. Byakuya empezó a hurgar en aquella sala, no era tan grande y tenía algunas sillas, vitrinas con trofeos y varios cuadros, parecía más una especia de sala de estar o recepción. En una de las vitrinas una foto captó su atención, en ella se veía a una Shaolin más pequeña vestida con un yukata acompañando a dos adolecentes vestidos con el uniforme de kendo, uno de ellos era Zhuo, el hermano de Sui pero el otro… era el mismo de la ahora destruida foto del casillero.

- "Se llamaba Wang Lee, era el mejor luchador de kendo que he conocido, Zhuo nunca pudo ganarle" – Oyó la melancólica voz de Shaolin a sus espaldas. Se dio la vuelta de un brinco, obviamente desconcertado por ser descubierto y por el comentario de Sui – "Por varios días me pregunté como es que Yachiru sabía de la foto de mi casillero o si solamente la tomó porque si".

- "Creí que ya no estabas molesta por eso" – susurró Byakuya, algo preocupado pues él tenía algo que ver con la reacción de Yachiru, si tan solo no se hubiera quedado viendo esa foto de Shaolin con el tal Wang Lee.

- "Aún lo estoy" – Poniendo voz seria – "Lee era alguien muy importante para mi, incluso me estaba enseñando kendo".

Byakuya sintió una opresión en el pecho, Ichimaru no estaba tan equivocado después de todo.

- "Vamos, los dueños no vendrán hasta entrada la noche" – Sui se dirigió hacia la entrada.

- "¿No vas a esperar a Lee-san?" – Byakuya preguntó, herido en su amor propio. Sui suspiró profundamente.

- "Este dojo pertenece a la familia de Lee, y hoy todos fueron al cementerio porque se cumplen tres años de su muerte".

Byakuya se sintió terriblemente avergonzado, pero no pudo decir nada pues se oyeron golpes en la puerta, Sui abrió.

- "Ohayo".

- "Tú" – Sui cerró la puerta de golpe intentando dejar fuera al indeseado visitante pero este ya había puesto un pie dentro.

- "AUCHHH… Eres mala Sui, como tratas así a un invitado"

- "No recuerdo haberte invitado, Ichimaru" – La mirada de Sui era tan intensa que parecía que salían llamas de fuego de sus ojos – "Además ya estábamos de salida" – Abriendo la puerta y sacando a Kuchiki de un tirón – "Nos vemos".

- "¡Oigan, espérenme!" – Al ver que Sui corría a toda velocidad llevando a Byakuya a rastras de la mano.

- "Creo que lo perdimos" - Deteniéndose al doblar una calle – "¿Cómo es que Ichimaru supo del dojo?" – Mirando a Byakuya con el rabillo del ojo.

- "Yo no sé nada, lo juro" – respondió Byakuya. En ocasiones como esa decir la verdad es lo más seguro si sientes que tu vida corre peligro.

– "¿Por qué eres mala conmigo, Sui Feng?" – Una voz se oyó por sobre el hombro de Sui haciendo que su piel se erizara como la de un gato – "Yo solo quiero ser tu amigo, como soy amigo de Byakuya" – Abrazando demasiado efusivamente a Kuchiki.

- "Tu y yo no somos amigos" – Intentando deshacerse del abrazo de Ichimaru sin mucho éxito – "Suéltame" – Mirándolo como solo un Kuchiki puede hacerlo.

- "Esto me gano por preocuparme por ustedes" – Soltando a Byakuya y parándose en medio de ellos – "Sólo recibo maltratos" – Emitiendo un sonoro suspiro – "Por cierto, ¿Están ustedes dos solitos?" – Mirando alrededor algo cómicamente – "No me digan que están en una cita" – Golpeando con bastante fuerza a Byakuya en la espalda – "Así que ni pierdes el tiempo, pillín".

- "¡Tú… Deja de decir TONTERÍAS!" – Sui pateó a Ichimaru con tanta fuerza que lo envió a muchos metros de distancia. Solo después de hacerlo recordó a Kiyone peleando con Sentarou y se preguntó si ella se habría visto igual de ridícula mientras peleaba con Gin, la simple idea le dio escalosfríos.

- "Detendré un taxi para llevarte a casa" – Se ofreció Byakuya al notar lo callada que se había quedado. Cada día su teoría de la doble personalidad de Shaolin o un posible trastorno bipolar ganaba más peso.

- "Espera, por aquí cerca hay un restaurante de ramen buenísimo, es por este lado" – Sui sonrió y él se dejó guiar, después de todo su mayor rival era solo un recuerdo en la memoria de Shaolin y ahora más que antes tendría razones para intentar conquistar su corazón.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

El lunes Sui salió a clases tan temprano como solía hacerlo antes del torneo de kendo, y con un inusual brillo en la mirada y con tanta energía que ni siquiera Chew se atrevió a bromear con ella. Como era de esperarse aún no habían muchos estudiantes, después de cambiar de zapatos fue a su casillero por algunos libros y luego caminó lentamente hacia el salón de clases. Contempló por la ventana como el cielo lucía gris, pronto empezarían las tormentas de nieve.

- "A esperar seis meses para volver a ver los cerezos" – Una voz susurró por sobre su cabeza.

- Byakuya… - Sui lo dijo en forma inconsciente, pero Byakuya alcanzó a escucharla y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa.

- "¿Otra vez los dos tórtolos solitos?" – Gin apareció junto a ellos y los envolvió a ambos por los hombros dejándoles demasiado cerca el uno del otro.

- "Ichimaru deja de decir cosas sin sentido" – Sui intentó hacer a un lado a Gin pero terminó apartando a Byakuya de un empujón – "Disculpa Kuchiki, no era mi…"

- "No te preocupes, no ha sido nada" – Aparentemente aún emocionado – "Entremos al salón, tengo algunas dudas sobre los ejercicios de álgebra que hicieron los días que falté" – Mirando seriamente a Gin para luego observar a Shaolin y sonreír.

- "Oh, por supuesto" – Sui estaba a punto de abrir la puerta pero Byakuya se le adelantó, algo contrariada entró seguida de Byakuya y Gin.

- "¿Me explicarías a mí también? Es que los números no me van muy bien" – Jalando una silla al lado del lugar de Sui y sentándose con cara de niño bueno. Sui suspiró resignada.

- "Solo no interrumpas hasta que haya terminado la explicación, ¿Vale?" – Gin asintió enérgicamente y contempló al singular par, todo indicaba que Byakuya solo necesitaba un pequeño aventón pues la pequeña Feng no le era tan indiferente como él creía. Alguien dio golpecitos a la puerta captando la atención de los tres.

- "Sui-san" – Ise Nanao y Kotetsu Kiyone estaban paradas en la puerta – "¿No te gustaría almorzar con nosotras el día de hoy?" – Preguntó tímidamente Kiyone.

- "¿Yachiru les pidió que me invitarán?" – Después de todo Sui aún tenía que desconfiar.

- "Claro que no" – Nanao tomó la palabra – "Es solo que el otro día la pasamos bien y creímos que podríamos repetirlo".

- "¿Hay algo que me perdí cuando falté a clases?" – Byakuya preguntó intrigado.

- "Claro, yo te contaré" – Gin arrimó su silla muy cerca de Byakuya para empezar a narrarle el incidente del comedor. Sui no pudo explicar la cálida sensación que sintió en su pecho, una especie de agitación agradable difícil de definir con palabras… no era tan fuerte como el malestar en el estómago que le producía Byak… Kuchiki cuando estaba cerca, pero era muy reconfortante.

- "Esta bien, nos vemos en la cafetería".

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Y llegamos a las 3021 lecturas (yo en verdad estoy muy sorprendida, más aún porque Sad Love Song tiene 3930 pero más reviews XD) y como son lectores en su mayoría desconocidos para mí les he de mandar saludos a todos que desde México, Perú, Estados Unidos, Chile, Venezuela, Argentina, Ecuador, España, Uruguay, Costa Rica, Brasil, Colombia y ¿Rusia? Me regalan unos minutos de sus vidas para leer este fic :) un fuerte abrazo para cada uno de ustedes y nos leemos uno de estos días **

**Kisses**

**Maryeli – Milly-chan**

**:P**

**Lima, 7 de Abril del 2013**

**Y EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO: RIVAL III PARTE**

**Un nuevo estudiante llega a complicarle la vida a… si quieren saberlo tendrán que leer **

**;) **


	10. Rival III parte

_Odio cuando el cielo está nublado, así que despertar temprano por la mañana y contemplar aquellas nubes grises obstruyendo maliciosamente los rayos del sol hacen que sienta deseos de dormir hasta el siguiente verano, y vaya que lo he intentado un par de veces, pero los gritos de mi madre recordándome que debo ir a la escuela me lo impidieron._

_Caminar por el sendero de árboles próximos a la escuela es tan tétrico si el cielo está cubierto de nubes… dejan de ser un espectáculo de la naturaleza para convertirse en un ambiente tétrico, que me recuerda a las películas de terror. Ajusté la bufanda que abrigaba mi cuello para luego colocar mis manos en los bolsillos intentando calentarlas, por dormir más de la cuenta olvidé mis guantes y ahora mis dedos estaban algo entumecidos por el frío. Un grupo de niños pasó corriendo por mi lado y él último de ellos, bastante torpe chocó conmigo y me hizo perder el equilibrio, afortunadamente logré recuperarlo a tiempo y no caí desparramado en medio de la acera. Levanté la mirada enojado pero el grupo de niños siguió corriendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Lamentablemente para mi suerte, esto ocurre más seguido de lo que quisiera, tanto que a veces creo que soy invisible._

_Suspiré y me enderecé para continuar mi camino, deseando que no ocurriera nada más fuera de lo normal en lo que quedaba del día. Llegué a la escuela apurando el paso porque pude oír el sonido tan peculiar de la campana… si llego tarde seguramente el maestro de educación física me hará darle vueltas al campo deportivo y en verdad no me apetece hacerlo hoy. Estaba a unos metros de la puerta cuando algo me golpeó en el lado derecho de la cabeza… lo siguiente que mi cerebro recuerda es que estoy en el suelo y mi visión es borrosa, a medias puedo distinguir una forma naranja con líneas negras muy cerca de mí, eso era… ¿Un balón de baloncesto? Y siento como una mano se posa en mi hombro y una voz me pregunta si estoy bien, levanté la mirada y mis ojos se encontraron con otros realmente hermosos…_

LA HORA ES… SIETE CON CINCO MINUTOS… LA HORA ES… SIETE CON CINCO MINUTOS… LA HORA ES…

Abrí los ojos de golpe y extendí mi mano derecha para apagar mi peculiar despertador. Contemplé por la ventana y el cielo estaba gris, como era de esperarse en otoño, aun así no pude evitar sonreír, "Finalmente hoy te veré".

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**UNDER A SKY OF CHERRY BLOSSOMS**

_By Maryeli_

**10th Cherry Blossom: Rival (Parte III)**

_Con cariño para Love Tamaki1, Nessie Black, Alessandra08, Anubisama, Mizu Fontenier :)_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Los días pasaron tranquilamente después de que se solucionara el incidente de la foto. Bueno, tal vez algunos no consideren "tranquilos" los singulares enfrentamientos entre Kiyone y Sentarou que incluían llaves de lucha libre que muchos creían imposibles de realizar, o descubrir que Nanao era escritora de novelas juveniles que harían sonrojar hasta al más mojigato (obviamente usaba un seudónimo para sus publicaciones) o que Hiyori fuera una auténtica adicta a los deportes… y ni hablar de Gin que siempre aparecía en los momentos menos pensados o Yachiru que constantemente la seguía a todos lados.

- "Olvidaste esto en la cafetería" – Una varonil voz la despertó de sus pensamientos – "Últimamente andas muy distraída, Sui".

- "Kuchiki…" – Recibiendo un cuaderno de apuntes de las manos de Byakuya y haciendo un esfuerzo por no echarse a reír – "Creo que la llave de cangrejo invertido que Kiyone le aplicó a Sentarou me distrajo un poco".

Byakuya quitó aquella especie de "sombra melancólica" de su mirada y le devolvió una sonrisa, vaya que se veía guapo cuando sonreía.

- "¡Pero que ven mis ojos!" – Un joven alto peliblanco apareció en medio de ellos – "Ustedes dos solos sonriéndose en medio del pasillo, ¿Me perdí de al-gof? Ouch" – Un cuaderno enrrollado le dio de lleno en la cara al joven de sonrisa zorruna.

- "Me adelantaré, repentinamente me dieron ganas de vomitar" – Sui dio unos pasos rápidos y entró al salón de clases. Aun cuando aceleró el paso no pudo evitar escuchar a Gin quejarse de lo mala que era con él… en realidad no le disgustaba tanto como aparentaba pero el hecho de haberla privado de la sonrisa de Byakuya y el buen rato que estaban pasando juntos le dieron ganas de golpearlo... Sui se detuvo en seco y sacudió la cabeza, últimamente se le daba por pensar en cosas absurdas y sin sentido, aún aturdida dio media vuelta y abandonó el salón de clases por la puerta posterior. Esas molesta sensación en su estómago, otra vez.

Por alguna misteriosa razón sus pasos la guiaron hacia su casillero y pese que no tenía nada que guardar lo abrió y simplemente se quedó mirando la nueva foto que alguien había colocado – seguramente fue Yachiru – en el mismo lugar donde antes estaba Wang. El fin de semana pasado Yachiru los invitó a todos al cine, y cuando estaban acomodándose en sus butacas antes de la película una repentina tanda de flashes los sorprendió. Sui no pudo evitar sonreír al ver en la foto a Kiyone y Sentarou intentnado sentarse en la misma butaca, Nanao ajustando sus gafas con una mano y con la otra en la cadera como si estuviera regañándolos, Hiyori sentada engullendo palomitas de maíz con Yachiru a su lado sonriente posando para la foto (obviamente era la única que sabía de ésta) y ella y Byakuya mirándose uno al otro… la sonrisa de Sui desapareció… ¿Por qué estaban mirándose ambos de esa forma tan… tan…? ¡¿Dónde estaba Gin que no se entrometió entre ellos como siempre?!

- "La estudiante perfecta va a saltarse una clase, eso es algo nuevo" – El excesivo sarcasmo en esa voz distrajo a Sui de su reciente conflicto existencial. Internamente dio gracias por ello. Cerró la puerta de su casillero para encontrarse una vez más con la voluptuosa pelirroja que un par de semanas atrás le exigió que se alejara de Ichimaru.

- "Tu suposición es errónea, Rangiku Matsumoto, y si no te das prisa llegarás tarde a la clase también" – La pelirroja abrió la boca como intentando decir algo pero a los pocos segundos la cerró. Con paso lento y triunfal Sui se alejó. Le había costado algo de tiempo descubrir los motivos por los que la chica de medidas que deberían ser prohibidas parecía "odiarla" y aunque no estaba muy segura del todo sus teorías giraban en torno a Gin Ichimaru. Estaba doblando la esquina del corredor que daba al salón de clases cuando chocó con algo… bueno, con alguien. Confusa levantó la mirada y vio un rostro completamente desconocido: un joven alto de rubia y larga cabellera pulcramente atada en una cola de caballo, ojos grises vivaces y una sonrisa exagerada que le recordaba un poco a la sonrisa de Gin.

- "Disculpa, iba distraído y no te vi" – Dijo el joven a modo de disculpa. Una venita empezó a latir en la frente de Sui. Era cierto que ella no era muy alta pero eso era demasiado.

- "Eres un nuevo estudiante, ¿Verdad?" – Sui hizo gala de todo su autocontrol, después de todo era representante del aula y tenía que comportarse.

- "Ehmmm… si" – El joven pareció dudar un momento – "Soy Hirako Shinji, estaba buscando el aula 2-A".

- "Entonces vas en el camino equivocado, sígueme, el salón está por este lado, por cierto mi nombre es Sui Feng" – Sui lo guió hasta su salón de clases. Por los repentinos retrasos al llegar vio con desgano que el maestro Aikawa ya estaba allí. Tocó la puerta y con mucho aplomo y naturalidad saludó al maestro y le indicó que venía con un nuevo estudiante. Bueno, el tal Hirako había sido en parte culpable por su retraso así que no hacía nada malo en usarlo como chivo expiatorio. Como era de esperarse el salón se llenó de "Ohhs" y suspiros y como si no tuvieran nada más importante que hacer las chicas se dedicaron a interrogar al recién llegado. Perfecto, pensó Sui mientras aprovechaba las circunstancias para escabullirse sigilosamente hasta su pupitre. Sintió el peso de una mirada sobre ella y se dio cuenta que Byakuya la miraba entre confundido y ¿enojado?.

- "Me preocupé cuando entré y no te vi, se supone que te adelantaste por el fastidioso de Gin" – Le susurró Byakuya, demasiado cerca al oído. Sui sintió un súbito escalofrío y otra vez aquella extraña sensación en el estómago.

- "Olvidé algo en mi casillero y luego me encontré con el nuevo estudiante" – Respondió ella, algo nerviosa, sin levantar la mirada de su cuaderno de apuntes… ¿Por qué rayos se sentía así?

- "Ese chico se me hace familiar de algún lado, ¿No te parece Byakuya?" – Una vez más, Ichimaru metía su cuchara en la conversación, muy en el fondo Sui le agradecía por eso aunque jamás se lo diría.

Byakuya fijó su mirada en el recién llegado que sonreía con cierto descaro para las chicas que continuaban bombardeándolo con preguntas. Tenía que admitir que se le hacía algo familiar pero no lograba recordar de dónde. El maestro detuvo el innecesario interrogatorio e inició las clases, el recién llegado tomó el lugar que estaba detrás de Sui. Byakuya con desgano tuvo que dejar el pupitre al lado de Sui para volver al suyo. La clase empezó y de rato en rato, Byakuya lanzaba miradas vigilantes hacia Sui y el recién llegado. Todo parecía normal hasta que terminada la clase, cuando llegó la hora del receso un grupo de chicas lo distrajo unos segundos al pedirle que les ayudara a resolver unos ejercicios de álgebra y al levantar la mirada ellos se habían ido.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

- "Gracias por enseñarme la preparatoria" – El joven rubio inclinó un poco la cabeza para observar a su guía.

- "No tienes nada que agradecer, soy delegada de clase así que es parte de mis obligaciones" – Sui levantó la mirada y fingió una sonrisa. Aquella "máscara de la estudiante modelo" que había creado era más dura de lo que ella misma pensaba – "Por aquí están los laboratorios de química y biología".

A medida que avanzaban las estudiantes de las otras clases los observaban con curiosidad y empezaban a murmurar. Sui aborrecía eso pero trataba de actuar como si nada pasara. El estudiante nuevo por el contrario parecía acostumbrado, nunca quitaba esa sonrisa de su rostro e incluso parecía divertirse observando de rato en rato a los grupos de jovencitas.

- "Por aquí están los clubes de arte, ajedrez, cine" – Sui continuaba en su papel de "guía" – "Será mejor que vayas decidiendo a cuál de todos vas a unirte".

- "¿Hay un club de kendo?" – El nuevo estudiante contempló por largo rato a una chica rubia de coletas que le sonrió con demasiada coquetería, él se limitó a sonreír y continuar detrás de Sui.

- "Oh si, los clubes de deportes están en el ala este" – Sui se puso en camino hacia los clubes de deportes – "Nuestro equipo de kendo participará en el campeonato nacional en el invierno" – Sui no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa al pronunciar estas palabras.

- "¿Te gusta el kendo?" – Preguntó el nuevo estudiante, obviamente pudo notar el cambio en el tono de voz de Sui.

- "¿EH? N-no… bueno… tal vez un poco" – Sui sintió sus mejillas arder y no supo explicar el porqué. En el pabellón de aulas un par de ojos grises la observaban fijamente. ¿Qué le dijo aquel tipo a Sui para que se sonrojara de esa forma?

- "Quita esa expresión de tu rostro, parece que estuviera a punto de asesinar a alguien" – Gin lo abrazó por el hombro sin ni siquiera inmutarse por la mirada asesina que Byakuya le lanzó – "Por Dios cambia esa cara, asustas".

- "No tengo otra" – Respondió Byakuya secamente haciendo a Gin a un lado para ponerse a caminar rumbo al club de kendo, el brazo había dejado de dolerle así que le haría bien practicar un poco.

- "Hey, espérame" – Gin sobreactuó y antes de echarse a correr tras Byakuya – "Si quieres puedes acompañarnos al club de kendo, solo deja de espiarme, Ran-chan".

Gin corrió hasta alcanzar a Byakuya y detrás de una pared emergió la voluptuosa pelirroja que molestó a Sui hace unas horas, ella lo vio alejarse pensativa, "Entonces él sabe que estoy aquí".

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

- "¡No quiero estar en el mismo equipo que ella!" – El joven de metro ochenta y tres miró de mala gana a la chica de cabellera pelinaranja treinta centímetros más pequeña que le mostraba la lengua burlonamente.

- "Kotsubaki, tenemos un torneo en dos semanas y necesitamos practicar" – Gruñó una chica rubia de baja estatura y al momento los integrantes del equipo se enderezaron.

- "Kiyone ignora a Sentarou por favor" – Nanao animó a Kiyone desde las escaleras. Como era usual en ella, además de sus típicas gafas cargaba un libro. Algunas estudiantes que habían ido a curiosear comentaron acerca de la "extraña" relación entre Sentarou Kotsubaki y Kiyone Kotetsu, la mayoría creía que ella era demasiado linda para un tipo con pinta de gamberro como Sentarou. Nanao no pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste, "Los demás siempre juzgando por las apariencias", sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un repentino alboroto general. Alguien intentó encestar con tan mala puntería que el balón impactó en el tablero para luego desviar hacia una entrada por donde se encontraban dos estudiantes, impactando en uno de ellos. Nanao dejó caer el libro y corrió, si su vista no le había engañado, el balón le dio a Sui. Con algo de prisa se abrió paso entre las estudiantes y al llegar vio algo que la dejó boquiabierta: un joven alto de blonda cabellera se encontraba frente a una desconcertada Sui sosteniendo el balón de baloncesto a la altura de su pecho.

- "¿Te hiciste daño?"

- "N-no…" – Sui levantó la mirada hacia su "salvador" – "Tienes buenos reflejos,Hirako-san".

- "Juego un poco de baloncesto en mis ratos libres" – El joven alto empezó a rascar la parte posterior de su cabeza algo nervioso.

- "¡Hey! ¿Nos devuelven el balón? Estamos en medio de un entrenamiento aquí" – Una voz algo gruesa y chillona para ser de una chica captó la atención de todos, una joven rubia pecosa con coletas y el ceño fruncido los observaba malhumorada.

El joven rubio mostró una auténtica sonrisa en su rostro, "Finalmente, te encontré".

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Waaaa… espero que no haya sido algo confuso para ustedes, de ser así háganmelo saber para hacer las correcciones del caso, de todos mis fics este es… como decirlo, uno de los más queridos :) y no había actualizado antes por una simple razón: Residentado Médico… realmente estresante y quitavida, pero necesario para mi carrera. Muchos pero muchos abrazos para:**

**Mizu Fontenier, **tu review me hizo recordar que hace mucho les debía una actualización :)

**Anubisama, **¿Seguirás esperando mis actualizaciones?

**Nessie Black 10 **Ohayo! Me encantan tus reviews, y bueno, tras una corta deliberación decidí no dar pistas sino poner en escena al tercero en cuestión :P con respecto a Wang y Sui, bueno, si hubo algo pero no exactamente lo que estas pensando… Gin, es como la "tijera" que corta la tensión si te has dado cuenta y con respecto a SLS… perdí los capítulos avanzados y me da flojera volverlos a escribir, gome!

**Love Tamaki1** ciertamente Gin es un "acosador" pero uno muy guapo en verdad :P

**Alessandra08**, Ya sabes quien llegó, puede que cuente de Wang Lee mas adelante, y habrá mas acercamiento ByaSoi, espera y verás :)

**Kisses**

**Milly-chan / Maryeli**

**:P**


End file.
